


Sweet Basil

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, namsong - Freeform, 坑, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 书店相遇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我的第一篇 NamSong。

 

120天了。  
宋闵浩掏出手机看看日历，然后把手机塞到口袋里，继续整理眼前的书。  
这是没有见到中分男孩的第120天。  
  
★  
  
7点30分，雨，中分男孩没有出现。  
  
宋闵浩是在一个半月前注意到那个男孩的。头发略长，中分，高高瘦瘦，皮肤白，看起来软软的大概十分好捏。穿的衣服不是黑就是白，偶尔牛仔，黑色的背包。耳朵里总是塞着耳机，有时候宋闵浩走过他身边时，想说一句“嘿，你耳机开太大声啦”。但是男孩似乎总是一脸冷淡，好像自己存在于另一个世界，看自己喜欢的书听自己喜欢的音乐，对其他事毫无在意。  
噢，还有宋闵浩瞄了一眼就记住了的，八字眉。  
  
男孩每个周五七点半都会准时到Sweet Basil——宋闵浩打工的书店报到。  
这家书店位于大型商场三楼，宋闵浩怎么也搞不懂老板为啥把书店开在商场里，每天看到的不是逛街逛得无聊就来书店随便转转的小情侣，就是爱坐在地板上脱着鞋手拿一本毛姆拍照的假文青。  
而那个男孩，很特别，似乎哪一种都不是。  
宋闵浩注意到男孩总是到处晃来晃去，起初以为他是来偷书的，就悄悄跟在男孩后面，假装自己是碰巧路过。  
然后发现，他是真的很喜欢看书，而且似乎什么书都看，从最靠门口的杂志一直逛到书店最里头无人问津的学术书籍，有时无聊了还去翻翻儿童书，或者坐在一堆小孩旁边看漫画。  
一直没搞懂，男孩到底是怎样的一个人。买了一本《NME》，大概他喜欢偏独立的音乐；买了一本岛田庄司的小说，大概他喜欢本格推理；买了一本拜占庭通史，他可能喜欢读史书。他有时候会买关于美食的MOOK，有时候买漫画，有时候甚至买理论性极强的物理学书籍。  
宋闵浩将男孩买的每一本书都列在自己的记事本上，他也不知道这么做的目的是什么，或许是基于对男孩的好奇。  
不过，他还不知道男孩的名字。  
宋闵浩有过偷偷研究男孩的刷卡票据，却发现男孩的字迹他始终看不懂。中文？韩文？日文？英文？俄文？还是嫌麻烦就随意画的几个波浪线？  
而且似乎隔两周就换一个签名样式。  
呀，到底是什么人呢。  
宋闵浩想了想，不知道该怎么称呼他，就打算叫他中分男孩好了。  
  
  
南太铉低头看了看表，7点30分，皱了皱眉头。此刻他站在拥挤的公车上，右边是吵喳喳的小孩，左边是站着睡觉打呼噜的阿叔。  
这个时刻，按照自己的安排，是应该出现在Sweet Basil里的，那个他每周都要去的书店。却因为突然的暴雨，而被堵在了路上。  
南太铉很不高兴，他是那种很不喜欢计划被打乱的人。无论是因为不可抗拒因素还是可抗拒因素，他都不喜欢。  
继续站了十五分钟，南太铉终于到达目的地。他摸了摸背包，发现没有带伞。可他又不是那种能够和路人开口“能和你一起撑伞吗”的人，索性拉了拉帽子就跑到了雨中。  
  
大概是因为暴雨，书店里的人不多。当有人走进来时，宋闵浩总是往门口瞄一眼，看看是谁。  
然后他看到中分男孩湿漉漉地出现在了门口，稍长的头发还在往下滴着水。  
“大概是淋雨了吧。”宋闵浩望了望被大雨笼罩的夜色想着。  
男孩一直站在门口没有进来，似乎犹豫着什么。  
是因为怕弄湿了书，所以才不肯进来吗？  
如果真的是这样，那么宋闵浩觉得男孩可爱极了。  
  
南太铉在Sweet Basil门口一直犹豫着。淋了雨全身湿透了的他，刚踏进商场，他似乎就一直被过路人用异样的眼光盯着。如果进到书店里，滴落的水珠会把书弄湿的吧。呀，作为一个携带平装书都会把它放到防尘袋里以防被弄脏的人，怎么能忍受得了呢。  
还是算了吧。  
南太铉转身准备走人的时候，肩膀被轻轻地拍了一下。  
“别走吧，擦一下头发就进来。”  
回头，发现是一个穿着书店店员制服的男生，偏黑的肤色，剪得短短的头发，浓而锋利的眉毛。他手里抓着白色的毛巾，想要递给南太铉。  
南太铉愣了愣，接过毛巾，说：“啊，现在的书店都会备有毛巾给被大雨淋湿的顾客吗？”声音有点软绵绵。  
“没，我经常打球，就在包里放着毛巾。这只是我个人行为而已，与书店无关的。”穿着制服的男孩回答，“擦干头发就进来吧。”然后补了一句，就回去继续工作了。  
南太铉被陌生人突然的关心吓到，有点不知所措，感觉不自在。僵硬地擦了擦头发，然后把毛巾叠好，双手将它递给那个男生，赶紧跑到男生看不到的地方。  
  
  
宋闵浩看着中分男孩归还毛巾时一脸的紧张，以及似乎是想要赶紧逃离宋闵浩视线范围的奔跑速度，忍不住笑了起来。  
之前觉得他还挺冷淡的，总是一脸呆，好像对于什么事都毫无感觉，没想到还有这样紧张的一面。  
还挺可爱的嘛。  
  
  
这件事并没有让宋闵浩和南太铉之间的距离拉近或是怎样，反正他们只是极为普通的顾客与店员的关系。宋闵浩仍然不知道南太铉的名字，他还是称南太铉为“中分男孩”。不过他还是会把南太铉买的书都给记下来，然后去揣测南太铉是怎样的人。  
  
第二年的盛夏中的某一日，宋闵浩正在收银台上没事干翻着书看时，突然感觉前方的光线被挡住。  
“拿着，请你喝。”  
是中分男孩，他拿着一杯杯壁挂着水珠的美式。  
这回换成宋闵浩不知所措了。  
接过美式，发愣，反应过来想要和中分男孩说谢谢时，发现他已经走出书店了。  
然后中分男孩就再也没来过书店。  
  
★  
  
宋闵浩心想这个冬天怎么这么冷，即使咖啡厅里开着暖气他还是觉得冷，大概是衣服穿太少了。这时候，他就有点后悔自己在咖啡厅找了一份零工。  
  
宋闵浩课余时间打两份工并不是因为缺钱。虽然不是壕，但是父母每个月给的钱对于他一个大二学生来说是足够的。除去平时吃喝玩的开销，剩下的钱还够他买点唱片。  
他说自己打工的原因是：一，上了大学不能总是靠父母嘛要自己赚点小钱；二，会在书店和咖啡厅遇到很多有故事的人，多好玩。然后宋闵浩父母就随他去了。  
其实在书店和咖啡厅也没有遇到什么有故事的人，他们总是来了就走了。  
那个中分男孩除外。  
  
  
“一杯中杯冰美式，不加奶油不加糖浆，谢谢。”  
宋闵浩低头帮对方点单，哆嗦着心想谁会大冬天点一杯冰美式，然后抬头。  
  
  
  
  
第121天，我终于又见到你了啊。


	2. Chapter 2

要打招呼吗？  
你好？Hello？Hi？Hey？好久不见？  
可是两人之间似乎并不是能打招呼的关系。  
宋闵浩看到中分男孩一直在低头皱眉头盯着手机，右手打字，左手递给宋闵浩信用卡，似乎没注意到他。  
“先生贵姓？”  
“南。”  
宋闵浩低头在杯壁上写下“南”字，抬头看到中分男孩仍然低头打字，什么反应都没有。  
——喂，你认不出我的声音吗？  
——你软绵绵的声音我可是一直记得的啊。  
然后中分男孩接过宋闵浩递来的小票就随便找个位置坐了，看都没看宋闵浩一眼。  
宋闵浩盯着男孩在刷卡票据上的签名，他又换了另一个签名，但宋闵浩仍然，看不懂。  
不过，宋闵浩倒是知道中分男孩的姓氏啦。  
  
南太铉心烦得要命，大冷天跨越大半个城市从东区来到西区和朋友约会，结果对方爽约了。  
还累得要死，哪都不想去，干脆就在咖啡厅坐到傍晚再回学校。  
  
书角页码从89页跳到322页，南太铉看了看表，六点半了，是时候该离开了。  
他伸了个懒腰，低头将书认真地放入防尘袋中，然后准备起身穿上风衣走人。  
“坐这里这么久，不饿么？”  
南太铉抬头，看到对面的人。  
啊，是他啊。  
“要一起去吃晚餐么？”对面的人又问。  
  
扒了一口咖喱饭，宋闵浩看着对面的人好像很紧张，吃饭时一小口一小口的，头一直没敢抬起来，有时还鼓着腮帮，像一只害羞的猫一样软。   
“怎么这121天都不来书店了？”宋闵浩在脑内飘过无数个打破这尴尬的安静的方式，最终选择了这个。  
南太铉心想这人怎么把日期记的这么清楚，难道他有在默默关注我吗……想到这里南太铉又更害羞了，小声地说：“学校在东区，懒得从那边跑过来，况且东区有比Sweet Basil更好的书店啦。”  
“噢。”  
  
“你有在关注我的吗？……”这次换南太铉开口，小心翼翼地。  
“噢，因为你以前经常来书店啊，所以就一直有在偷偷关注。看到你这么久都没出现，挺担心你出了什么事。不过是我想多了哈哈哈哈。”  
——算是在关心我吗？  
  
后来，这顿饭并没有吃得很尴尬，渐渐打开话匣子后，宋闵浩发现自己和南太铉聊的很来。  
他没有看上去那么高冷，剥离常年黑白色系衣服构造的略显冰冷的外壳，内心实际上是一个明朗如秋日晴空、还带了点甜甜的香草味的少年。  
他是音乐系一年级学生，高中时在Sweet Basil附近的中学上学，所以周五一下课就跑来看书，一看就是一整个晚上。  
他读很多书，听很多歌，看很多电影。提起The Libertines时他弯起的嘴角，谈到拉乌·鲁兹和库布里克时他开心得眯成一条细线的眼睛，聊到伊恩·麦克尤恩时因兴奋他的双颊泛起的红霞，宋闵浩全都记在心上。  
宋闵浩在心中暗自庆幸南太铉嘴里吐出的乐队、导演、文学作品大多他都了解甚至喜欢，不然就要尴尬死了。  
噢对，宋闵浩终于知道南太铉的全名了。  
  
“我的朋友很少。”  
上一秒聊到伊恩·麦克尤恩时的欣喜与激动还在脸颊上留着痕迹，下一秒就吐出一句突兀的“我朋友很少”。  
宋闵浩并没有特别意外，每次南太铉出现在他的视线范围里时总是一个人，走路很快让别人会误以为他有什么特别急的事要与时间赛跑，好像只有戴上耳机手里摊开书时他才会把生活节奏放慢。  
但是该怎么接话？“没事了一个人也挺好的啦”——放屁啦，一个人孤孤单单的哪里好了；“你不要老是对别人这么冷淡啦，热情一点，就会有朋友的”——这种话自己听着都觉得扯淡；“啊，我的朋友也很少诶”——当然是假的，手机联络人1000+看着都眼花。  
瞄了眼身旁的人，他似乎有点难堪不知道该如何接话。南太铉咬了咬唇，在心里暗骂自己干嘛无缘无故说出这种话来破坏气氛，脑袋里也一时空白犹如十二月的雪天，在想着接下来该怎么办。  
然后听见身旁的人开口。  
“我不喜欢看到太铉一个人孤零零的样子啦，”宋闵浩在旁边笑了笑，“虽然不知道你的感受如何，但看到你总是一个人，就让我忍不住产生'真想要好好了解这个人，然后多多照顾这个人'的想法……”感觉鼻腔里有了点鼻水，吸了吸鼻子，今天应该多穿点的才对，然后继续，“……以前觉得太铉是个很难接近的人，但是现在觉得啊，太铉只是给自己立起的保护墙太过于厚重了，很少有人能穿过那一面墙，和太铉成为朋友，了解太铉。我觉得，我是有能力穿过那一面墙的，我会努力的，因为……”  
南太铉身旁的人停下了脚步，转过头面对他，笑眼里是满是湖水般的温柔，似乎还能嗅到湖水轻柔的湖蓝色的味道，“……我想成为太铉的朋友，想让太铉不要再那么孤单了，可以吗？”  
  
宋闵浩这一段话简单来说类似于社交网站上的好友申请，好吧比那个更人情味更感人得多，在南太铉看来却像一段告白。然后宋闵浩就看到南太铉肉肉软软的脸颊上又泛起了粉红色。  
“噢，当然……好啊……”估计是被宋闵浩吓到了，南太铉带着点口吃地回应。  
宋闵浩心想这人怎么这么可爱，脸上然后揉了揉南太铉的头发，“现在回学校还早着，要不要一起去溜冰？就当庆祝我们成为朋友。”  
  
南太铉没有溜过冰。  
他超级怕摔的，总感觉自己的细腿细胳膊一摔就要“咔嚓”断掉。  
而且他总是觉得自己孤零零一个人，与溜冰场格格不入，就一直没来过溜冰场。  
所以当宋闵浩提议去溜冰时南太铉非常抗拒，他并不想和宋闵浩刚成为朋友就立马在对方面前摔个四脚朝天。但当看到宋闵浩一脸“我对你负责”地说“没什么好怕的啦，一下子就学会了的，我拉着你”时，南太铉就答应了。  
南太铉换上溜冰鞋，系鞋带时心想这鞋带怎么这么长。在旁边一直看着的宋闵浩走到南太铉面前，说“不是这样系鞋带的，你看我怎么弄”，然后蹲下来就给南太铉系鞋带。  
“要让鞋带勾住这里……这边也是……要拉紧，一定要拉紧。然后……”先是左边，接下来是右边。宋闵浩完事拍了拍手，望着南太铉说：“看好了吗？”  
南太铉点点头，其实刚才一直在盯着宋闵浩，其他的什么都没看清。  
“好了，出发！”  
  
宋闵浩真的是担心死南太铉了，第一次溜冰的他一直死死拽着宋闵浩的衣袖。宋闵浩觉得南太铉只要多溜一会儿就可以溜得很顺畅了，毕竟怎么说也是一个19岁的大学生，学起溜冰来会很快吧，但南太铉就是特别害怕，说什么也不愿放开宋闵浩。  
“太铉啊，有什么好怕的啊？”  
南太铉指了指冰面，又指了指周围那群玩得欢脱的还在上小学的小孩，说：“我怕被那群小孩撞倒，我真的很怕摔的……”……还有就是担心在你面前摔倒会很糗。  
宋闵浩哭笑不得，继续这样被南太铉牵着也不是什么好办法，“太铉，这样，你试着溜直线好吗？就像50米短跑测试那样。我站在终点等你，你不要怕，就朝我过来，10米，可以吗？”  
一个大男孩在溜冰场怯怯地一直拽着另一个大男孩，看起来一定很滑稽。南太铉想了想还是答应了。  
起初还有点害怕，但是在宋闵浩的鼓励下就没有那么紧张，而且还玩得挺开心。  
室内的暖气和冰面的冷气融合在一起，不冷不热很舒服，洁白的冰面不知为何就让人心情愉快，喜欢鞋子磨过冰面时略刺耳的声音因为听起来很特别，再加上对面的那个人，一切都很美好啊。  
“太铉啊，慢点，小心。”  
“不管啦不管啦，玩得开心就是啦。你看我多厉……”  
“害”字音还没发出来，“扑通”一声，南太铉摔了。  
可是南太铉不觉得有多痛。  
因为他摔在了宋闵浩身上。  
虽然隔着厚厚的衣服仍然感受到彼此胸膛的起伏，两个人的脸之间的距离很窄，眼睛对着眼睛，鼻子就差那么一点点就碰到了一起。  
南太铉又尴尬又不好意思的，就立刻手忙脚乱地爬起来。冰面太滑，他太急，然后又再一次跌入宋闵浩怀里。  
……两个人陷入尴尬。  
“怎么这么轻呢……”是宋闵浩打破了尴尬，然后慢慢起身，“以后多吃点……”  
“嗯。”  
“走吧，是时候回去了。”  
宋闵浩在前，南太铉在后，没有说话，然后离开了溜冰场。  
  
分别时还是觉得气氛略显尴尬。南太铉看着大冷天里穿得单薄的宋闵浩，真想去抱一抱他给他送上点温暖。却想到刚才在溜冰场的那个扑倒，对方大概有点介意吧，南太铉就放弃了这个念头。  
“我先走了噢……”宋闵浩看到南太铉指了指即将靠站的公车。  
“嗯，小心点。”  
“拜拜。”  
“拜拜，下次见。”  
  
南太铉走上了公车，找了个座位坐下。  
他望着玻璃窗外暖黄色的路灯，看着在灯光下犹如镀了一层金的那个人，回想起这个不可思议的一天，感到既开心又害怕。  
开心是因为和宋闵浩在一起满满的都是愉悦。  
害怕是因为担心以后再也不会有这么愉快的回忆了，就像看到夕阳无比美丽，却深知夕阳离去后要迎接的是漫长的冷夜。  
未来的不可测让南太铉心里不安。  
喜欢一个人时的不安，是这样的吗？


	3. Chapter 3

喜欢一个人到底是怎样的？  
南太铉将自己的19年人生细细地翻看一遍，却似乎没能对谁加上“喜欢的人”这个散发着光芒的标签。  
除了那个人。  
  
★  
  
干嘛老跟着我呢，南太铉想。  
不管是在哪个区域找书，他总是装作路过一样悄悄跟着我。  
喂，我真的不是来偷书的啊。  
  
南太铉有悄悄观察过在书店里总是盯着自己的那个店员。  
他走过南太铉身边，南太铉发现他和自己差不多高。  
他在书架旁整理芥川龙之介的书时，南太铉在书架另一边纠结今天要看夏目漱石还是太宰治，正好透过书架缝隙看到对面的那个人。  
其实还挺好看的。特别是锋利的眉毛。  
结账的时候听到他低沉的声音，并没有冷冰冰的，而是如同淡棕色一样暖暖的温柔，格外舒服。  
两个人没有讲过一次话，南太铉想要永远保持着这种感觉，在安静的书店、在带着油墨味的空气中，悄悄关注一个人的感觉。  
  
然后南太铉走进书店时，总会先瞄一瞄那个声音低沉的男店员今日在不在。每当看到他的身影，确认他的存在时，心里的悬着的石块稳稳地落下，南太铉安心地呼出一口气，就好像小孩子找回了丢失的最喜欢的那本漫画一样。  
  
隔着书架缝观察他的五官，把他的声音比作一种柔和的颜色，喜欢自己和他之间安静的不被扰动的空气，认真研究他的脚步声的规律与特点，确认他的存在，享受偷偷关注彼此的感觉。  
这是什么？  
喜欢吗？  
南太铉好像没有喜欢过谁，所以弄不清“喜欢一个人”与“关注一个人”之间的界限到底是怎样的。  
  
不是没有人给他递情书，女生男生都有。不同颜色的纸张上不同的字迹，同样表达着对南太铉的爱慕。但南太铉并没有和那些人有太多的接触，便认为他们只是喜欢南太铉酷酷的外表而已。于是拒绝了所有人。  
然后就被贴上了冒着寒气的“冷血”“无情”的标签。  
起初还有些恼火，到后来渐渐适应，觉得大多数时间一个人还不错。然后就适应了一个人看书，一个人吃饭，一个人看电影。母亲叫他多和朋友出去玩，南太铉嘴上说着“嗯”，右手却摁了摁鼠标，预定了明日早场的电影，一张单人票。  
也是孤独惯了，就开始不适应来自除了家人外其他人的关心与照顾。  
所以那张干净的毛巾递过来时，南太铉愣了愣，如同习惯于暗光的人，窗帘突然被拨开，涌进的阳光温暖却让人不习惯。  
  
所谓的在内心埋下喜欢一个人的种子，大概是在第六次观察那个男孩子的五官时。  
还不知道它究竟能不能发芽，能不能开花。  
萌发出幼嫩的绿芽，就是在南太铉湿漉漉如可怜的小鹿般接过柔软的毛巾的那一刻。  
是的，我是真的喜欢他的。  
  
南太铉在无数可能性中，留下“他喜欢女生的吧”“或者有一个很漂亮的女朋友”“应该有很多人追他的吧”，然后果断地将“他也喜欢我”这个可能给排除掉。  
仅犹豫了一秒。  
  
后来南太铉高中毕业，选择了在M大读音乐系。十几年一直在西区生活，突然就要搬去另一头的东区，城市两端说远不远、说近不近的距离。南太铉有点不情愿。  
况且，还有那个人。  
Sweet Basil里那个眉毛锋利的男生。  
南太铉就想，自己对他的感情还没有到“我不能离开他否则我就吃不下饭活不下去地球就不转”的程度，纯粹只是对对方有一层淡淡的橙粉色的好感，而对方也喜欢自己的可能性，1%左右的微乎其微。  
送上一杯美式咖啡，然后南太铉就把爱情的嫩芽轻轻地捏掉了。  
  
它又却在121天之后，重新长出来。  
  
★  
  
宋闵浩回到自己在校外租的公寓，洗了个澡窝在床上。  
从第一次见到南太铉的那天算起，到现在有一年半了。今天自己说的那一段话明明只是交友申请而已，回想起来却怎么觉得像暗恋一个人一年半然后憋出来的告白一样。  
还有自己和南太铉度过的这一个晚上。刚成为朋友，却如同只是分别许久的旧友重逢一般，两个人在一起就是很开心。用描述恋爱状态的话来讲，就是“进展太快”。  
至于南太铉扑倒他这件事，宋闵浩虽有一丝尴尬，但想了想这不过是一个意外罢了。  
“叮——”手机提示音打断了思绪。  
是音乐社社长姜胜允传来的简讯——“这周六晚和M大音乐社联谊去唱K，要来吗？”  
宋闵浩想了想这周六晚应该没什么事，书店和咖啡厅的兼职不在周末两天，于是就回复个“好”。  
  
宋闵浩当年是想考去南太铉在的M大读音乐系的，如果成真现在就是南太铉的学长了。后来宋闵浩衡量了一下，还是选择在T大读经济管理。  
抱着对音乐绝对的热爱，他刚入学没多久就加入了音乐社。现在T大音乐社里一个实力唱将姜胜允，一个在地下说唱圈小有名气的rapper宋闵浩，全校无人不知晓。再加上宋闵浩性格很好，在哪儿都能和别人混熟，于是结识了很多朋友。嗯，通讯录里联系人1000+就是这么来的。  
反正就是南太铉的“我的朋友很少”的对立面。  
  
宋闵浩在输入框里输入“晚安。”，选择了今天刚存到手机里的那串还略生疏的手机号，点击发送，然后扯了扯被子，关灯睡觉。  
  
城市的另一头，正在灯光下写歌的南太铉，查看了刚到达的简讯，开心得如尝了蜂蜜一般。  
嗯？  
有了灵感。  
  
★  
  
宋闵浩看了眼一直坐在角落、没有任何表情的南太铉，他好像怪难受的。  
  
刚知道要和M大音乐社联谊时，宋闵浩心想“太铉既然是音乐系的，那应该也是音乐社的人吧”，然后就猜测南太铉会不会参加联谊。不过他似乎不喜欢参加集体活动，于是宋闵浩就把“在联谊上遇到南太铉”的可能性降到了15%。  
当看到南太铉走进KTV包厢时，宋闵浩挺是惊讶的。  
  
“要出去散步么？”  
南太铉顺着声音的方向抬头，看到宋闵浩在昏暗的光线下深麦色的脸。  
“好。”  
  
“闵浩原来是T大音乐社的人啊……”南太铉边低头走路，边理了理头发，室外的风有点大。  
“是啊。我刚才一直坐你对面，你没看到我吗？”  
“对不起，你有点黑，我没看到。”  
“…………………”  
呀，南太铉，前几天还害羞得像个乖宝宝似的，今天就开始喷射毒液嫌弃我皮肤黑，宋闵浩心想。  
当然那话没有说出口，“原以为太铉不会来的。你不是不喜欢人太多的地方么？”  
“嗯……是被社长拉来的，他说大一新社员不能缺席，尤其是我们音乐系的……”南太铉顿了顿，“还好你把我解救出来了，嗯，对，就是解救，再吸一口包厢里的烟味我就受不了了。”  
“不喜欢烟味么？”  
“完全完全完全完全不喜欢，”南太铉连用了四个“完全”，“会让嗓子很难受。唔，鼻子也不舒服。”  
南太铉说自己一辈子都不会想抽烟的。  
  
两个人沿着长长的人行道一直走下去。  
聊最近听的歌，最近读的书，最近看的电影，还有各自的生活。  
然后宋闵浩说：“太铉啊，唱首歌吧。”  
“啊……唱什么？……”  
宋闵浩觉得此刻的南太铉又像只被吓到的小鹿一般，自己明明只是突然想让他唱首歌而已，“唱什么都行啊。我觉得太铉的音色很好听，唱起歌来也一定很不错。”  
“呃……”南太铉还真的一时想不起来要唱什么，他担心唱了一首不适合自己的歌，走了音错了节奏，又要在宋闵浩面前出糗。  
突然想起前几天写了一首歌。  
“那……我就唱一首我前几天写的歌吧。”  
“好啊好啊，叫什么名字？”  
“……Confession.”  
  
南太铉略带紧张地清了清嗓子。  
“잠에서 나 깨어났을 때  
  
我从睡梦中醒来的时候  
  
네가 없는 아침이 싫어  
  
讨厌没有你的清晨  
  
뭔가 텅 비어 있는 것 같아  
  
好像有种全部要被掏空的感觉  
  
내 곁에 두고 보고 싶어   
  
想要把你放在我的身旁看着  
  
그냥 나만 가질 수 있게  
  
就只是，只有我能拥有  
  
나를 너에게 주고 싶어 Baby  
  
我想要将自己给你  
  
지금 나 말 하려고 해   
  
现在，我正要说  
  
네가 미소 짓길 바래  
  
希望你常带着微笑  
  
나 이제 고백해……”  
  
我现在要告白……  
  
宋闵浩一直在盯着南太铉。  
因为刚才喝了点小酒而淡红色的双颊，唱歌时微微扬起的下巴，时不时垂下来然后又被捋到耳后的头发，唱到高音时稍稍皱起的八字眉。  
认真唱歌时的模样真好看，透明干净清澈。  
“……闵浩？”歌曲唱完，看到宋闵浩发呆，南太铉在他面前晃了晃手。  
“啊，噢！”宋闵浩回过神来，“歌写得很棒啊，太铉唱得也很好。呀写出这种歌，是不是有喜欢的人啦？哈哈哈哈。”  
“嗯，是有喜欢的人了。”  
南太铉说出这句话后，宋闵浩的笑声停止，过了一会儿又笑着问：“这样啊哈哈哈，她高不高，瘦不瘦，好看吗？”  
“嗯，高高的，没有我瘦，好看。”  
——而且就在我面前。  
  
不知怎么，突然聊到喜欢的人这种话题，气氛都会变得有些尴尬。  
最后还是南太铉打破了沉默：“闵浩，你也给我唱首歌吧。”  
“啊，要唱什么呢，平时我都是唱rap，大冬天穿风衣在街头唱rap不会奇怪吗……”宋闵浩困扰地挠了挠头，“啊对了，我知道要唱什么了。”  
“什么？”  
“Drake的《Hold On, We're Going Home》。”  
  


 

"I got my eyes on you, you're everything that I see.  
"I want your hot love and emotion endlessly.  
"I can't get over you, you left your mark on me.  
"I want your hot love and emotion endlessly."  
  
——一直在关注着你，在我眼中你就是一切。  
——想拥有你炽热的爱恋，永无止境。  
——无法忘记你啊，你在我身上留下了印记。  
——想拥有你炽热的爱恋，永无止境。  
  
温柔如冬日里的摩卡的低沉歌声戛然而止。  
两人都停下了脚步，无声地望着彼此。  
  
天空一亮。  
也不知道是谁在他们身后的远处燃放起了美丽的烟火。


	4. Chapter 4

不管了。  
于是南太铉把头凑了上去。  
  
★  
  
呆呆地望着彼此，此时说什么都不合适。  
为什么每次都要陷入这种尴尬呢？  
“闵浩唱歌也很好听啊。”  
“诶，嘿嘿嘿谢谢。”宋闵浩不好意思地挠了挠头。  
  
接下来要说什么呢？要去哪里呢？就这样一直走下去吗？  
“要去……唱片店吗？”宋闵浩提议。  
“嗯，好。”  
两个人往唱片店走，一路上谁都没说话。  
在唱片店里各自找各自想要的唱片，两人终于不再那么紧张。  
南太铉走走停停，发现架子上放着一张The Libertines 04年发行的同名专辑。自己一直很想得到这张唱片，却无奈唱片店里总是缺货，他又不喜欢在网上买——“那样太过于冰冷了，买唱片应该是一个在唱片店里发掘宝藏一样的、惊喜的过程”。  
手指刚触碰到封面，就看到另一只别人的手也做了同样的动作。  
是宋闵浩。  
“闵浩也喜欢The Libertines的么？”  
“当然喜欢啊，我没和你说过？”  
“没……那你拿走这张吧。”南太铉缩回了手，转身就向别的地方走去。  
  
宋闵浩一点都不喜欢南太铉这样，甚至有点儿为此生气。当和别人在利益上产生矛盾与冲突时，第一个主动选择退场的人总是南太铉，即使自己受了委屈。比如说以前排队时被插队了，南太铉默默忍受；比如说现在和宋闵浩看上了同一张唱片，南太铉立刻主动把它让给了对方。  
后来宋闵浩有问过南太铉为什么总是这样做，南太铉是这样回答的：“一旦和对方争吵起来，我惧怕对方的语言攻击。即使自己是没有错的，但我还是会难过个好几天。”  
那一刻，宋闵浩脑内想要好好照顾南太铉的想法，更加强烈了。  
这样容易受伤的人。  
  
走出唱片店时，南太铉摆出一副无所谓的表情，把委屈和不愉快都憋在心底，假装若无其事，宋闵浩怎么会看不出来呢。  
前几天在社交网站申请添加南太铉，顺带把他的个人主页浏览一遍，发现他虽然有很多喜欢的乐队，但The Libertines是唯一一个能上升至本命地位的。  
最喜欢的乐队的唱片被别人抢走，怎么可能真的若无其事呢。  
宋闵浩将被包在牛皮纸袋里的唱片塞到南太铉怀里，“喏，拿着，就当送给你的。”想到南太铉一定会逞强地拒绝，又补充了一句，“不准拒绝，不然就不理你了。”  
听到宋闵浩说不理他，南太铉拒绝的话便堵在了喉咙，说了声谢谢然后把唱片紧紧抱在怀里。  
看着南太铉那副紧张的模样，宋闵浩特别想笑，“大概是把最后那句威胁当真了”，怎么这么单纯呢。  
  
南太铉晚上回到家，小心翼翼地拆开牛皮包装袋，捧着唱片放进唱机里。  
发现地上有一张小纸条，应该是从包装袋里掉出来的。  
捡起来，发现上面写着一行字——  
“可不可以不要总是给别人让步，然后自己受委屈。我真的会心疼的。”  
旁边画了两个小人，应该是宋闵浩在揉着南太铉略长的头发。  
“真是的，还说要不理我。”  
“像个小孩子一样。”  
嘴角上扬。  
  
  
和宋闵浩熟起来后，南太铉一有空就往西区跑。要么就在Sweet Basil里看上一天的绫辻行人，要么就在咖啡厅里一杯卡布奇诺坐到天黑。  
这一切，都是为了能看到宋闵浩呀。  
即使要坐上一个小时的公车，也无所谓。  
毕竟是喜欢的人，一旦看到机会，无论如何都想要好好把握，不愿漏掉一分一秒。  
宋闵浩下班后，就和南太铉一起去吃饭，然后去江边散步，有时候会顺路去个唱片店。  
渐渐地，这样的生活成为了一种习惯。有一次南太铉系里有事没能来，宋闵浩一个人在家孤零零地吃着晚餐，觉得怪难受的。  
已经好像离不开他了。  
  
可是两人都默认彼此之间只是普通的朋友关系。  
会一起吃饭，一起逛街，一起散步。  
却不会牵手，接吻，甚至更进一步。  
  
“咻——”的一声，迎来了寒假。  
南太铉从东区的学校宿舍又回到了西区的家里住，与宋闵浩间的距离缩小。南太铉朋友少，没什么约会，所以几乎是每天都跟在宋闵浩后面。  
他俩都挺开心的。  
  
“ 太铉啊，下周过年，我都待在家里，会很忙，就不出来了。”宋闵浩放下筷子，擦了擦嘴。  
“噢，那一周后见啦，新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”  
  
没有实体宋闵浩的日子，南太铉觉得生活从空白变为彩色后，又“刷——”地一下回归到了空白。  
虽然宋闵浩每天都会给他传简讯，但是南太铉还是觉得很空虚。  
看不到你的笑就是睡不着呀。  
  
  
“呀，闵浩现在有没有女朋友？”  
宋闵浩夹着一块牛肉，听到来自身旁母亲的提问，发愣。  
“当然没有啊，有的话一定会第一时间告诉您啊。”  
母亲舒了一口气，“没有就好了。你下学期不是要出国了么，就怕异地恋很累，会伤到人家女孩子的心，让人家多累啊。”  
“哎呀，妈你不要帮我想这些事了啦。我吃饱了，已经和朋友约好了时间，担心会迟到，先走了。”宋闵浩放下筷子，洗了个手，套上风衣穿好鞋准备开门。  
“哎等等等等。”看到母亲提着一个纸袋走过来，“最近有在学做甜点，今天做了点泡芙，那就让你朋友试吃一下，问问好不好吃哈。”  
宋闵浩接过纸袋，和家人说了再见，推开门走入了冷风中。  
  
“不好意思，有点来迟了。”宋闵浩看到在冷风中瑟瑟发抖的南太铉，赶紧小跑过来。  
“来了就好，还以为你真的打算不理我了。”南太铉擤了擤鼻涕。他穿得不多，没想到今晚突然变得很冷，看样子准备要下起雪。  
宋闵浩解下脖子上的围巾，还带着自己的余温，围在了南太铉脖子上：“呀，不要生病了呀。”然后把装着泡芙的纸袋递给南太铉，“我妈做的泡芙，让你尝尝好不好吃。”  
南太铉喜欢吃甜食。知道有泡芙可以吃，开心得跺了跺脚，大口大口吃了起来，弄得嘴角沾上了奶油。  
“慢点吃……”宋闵浩犹豫了片刻，“……太铉，你有女友吗？”  
南太铉吃得正欢，看都没看宋闵浩，反问他：“问这个干嘛？”  
“噢，我妈今天问我有没有女友，她担心我出国后异地恋会很累……不过我当然是没有女友的啦，所以就挺好奇你的。”  
“出国？”南太铉抬起了头。  
“嗯，去英国念书。”  
“几年？”  
“三年。”  
南太铉皱了皱眉头。停下了嘴上的动作，也停下了前进的脚步。  
两个人都停下来望着对方。  
  
变得更冷了，开始下起小雪。  
“妈的，宋闵浩你个混蛋。  
“我没有女朋友。  
“但是现在，想有个男朋友了。”  
  
话音刚落，雪落到南太铉鼻尖上。  
宋闵浩看到南太铉一把扯过他的领子，然后觉得什么东西软软地覆到了自己唇上。  
南太铉的吻落到了宋闵浩的唇上。  
  
是一个短暂的吻。  
南太铉松开抓着宋闵浩的领子的手，退后一步，等待宋闵浩的回应。  
  
宋闵浩舔了舔嘴唇，还残余着南太铉柔软的双唇带来的泡芙的甜味。  
“南太铉，南太甜。”  
然后给予对方一个温柔的回吻。


	5. Chapter 5

和几十秒前那个短暂的吻不同，宋闵浩的吻久久的。  
雪一直飘落，积在两人的头顶。  
最后还是南太铉的唇先离开了宋闵浩的。  
“真是的，吻这么久，都没法呼吸了，还冷得要命。”  
表面在抱怨的南太铉，心里甜甜的，宋闵浩把这幕看在眼里心里也甜甜的。

“从什么时候开始的？喜欢我这件事。”宋闵浩问。  
“在Sweet Basil里第六次看到你时。”  
“这么久？那干嘛不早点告白……”  
“以为你有女朋友。而且我不是去M大上学了么，不能经常见到你，差那么一点点就要放弃这段感情了，没想到会死而复生。”  
“那在咖啡厅遇到我为什么不和我招呼？要不是我主动问好，你是不是就打算永远和我无交集了？”  
“差不多是，诶我是在试探你啦。看你对我有没有感觉。那么美式也是在试探你会不会想起什么，我平时不喝美式的。”  
“呀南太铉，你对自己怎么这么有自信？”  
“因为我是南太铉啊哈哈哈。”

那天晚上宋闵浩陪着南太铉回家，两人刚说完再见，南太铉转身走了几步，突然回头。  
“闵浩……这是我的初吻，也是我的初恋，对我好点。”  
“好。”

然后两人就算是在一起了。  
接下来的日子，和之前相比没有多大的变化。

除了南太铉在Sweet Basil里看书时，搬着一摞书路过的宋闵浩会在他的头发上留下一个轻吻。  
“呀，不要这样，被店长看到了怎么办？”  
“监控拍不到这里的，放心。”然后揉了揉南太铉的头发。

除了两个人一起去吃饭时，宋闵浩会突然给南太铉喂一口饭。  
“你干嘛，我又不是小动物，不要喂我！！”  
“哪里不是，是只猫。”  
只见南太铉撅了嘴瞪了宋闵浩一眼。

除了南太铉坐在咖啡厅写歌的时候，宋闵浩凑过来看他写的曲，自己哼起来还配起了歌词。  
“词写得好干嘛要炫耀，宋闵浩你走开，干活去。”  
“嫌弃我是了么？好的好的，我走我走。”  
“呀，你给我回来，帮我看看这里写得怎样……”

除了电影院里偷偷的轻吻，除了走夜路时暖暖的牵手，除了分别时紧紧的拥抱。

在一起十几天后便迎来了情人节。宋闵浩说要亲手给南太铉做好吃的，所以和南太铉一起去买食材。  
南太铉推着购物车走在宋闵浩身后，看着他在挑选食材时认真的模样。  
“太铉，想吃意大利面吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
“我在公寓的厨房里种了盆甜罗勒，做意面时往里面加上一点，这样会更好吃。以后你做西餐时可以试试。”  
“好。”

这是南太铉第一次去宋闵浩的公寓。好吧，他就是一只猫，在公寓里到处转来转去。坐在地上翻找宋闵浩的唱片，站在书架前看宋闵浩看的书，无聊了就窝在客厅沙发打游戏，感觉累的时候就躺在宋闵浩床上小睡。  
醒来后再次感觉无聊，南太铉就拉了把椅子坐在餐桌旁，看着宋闵浩在厨房里忙碌。盯着宋闵浩的背部，觉得真是性感极了，真想给他一个back hug，但并不想打扰到他，于是想想就算了。  
“南太铉啊，我是不是太宠你了，不来帮忙就不说了，还到处捣乱。”  
“所以我现在不捣乱了，就静静地看着你呀。”  
“你一直盯着我让我怎么专心做菜呢？”  
“宋闵浩你是主人诶，怎么能对客人这么凶，再这么凶我就……”  
南太铉话还没说完，宋闵浩放下切菜的刀，走几步过来堵住了南太铉的嘴巴。  
“一直盯着我会让我紧张的，菜做不好的话，今晚要吃什么？吃你吗？”说完又俯下身吻了面前那个调皮的人。  
南太铉被宋闵浩的这几句话弄得脸红，斜了一眼邪笑中的宋闵浩，然后就跑去客厅玩了。  
宋闵浩转过身，心满意足地继续切菜。

看着埋头忙着吃面的南太铉，宋闵浩托着腮帮问：“好吃么？”  
“好吃好吃，以前吃的意面都没你做的好吃。是因为甜罗勒么？”  
看到南太铉喜欢，宋闵浩就放心了，“嗯，我遇到有些人做意面不放甜罗勒，少了它，吃起来总感觉有点奇怪……就像我的生活如果没有了太铉，我会……不舒服。”  
“不要，我要当意面。”  
“……你能不能关注重点，我正对你告白呢。”  
“你是甜罗勒，我是意面。”  
“我是意面。”宋闵浩也变得幼稚起来。  
“我才是。”  
“好吧好吧你是意面，真是怕宠坏你了……要喝点红酒么？”知道自己争不过固执的南太铉，宋闵浩识趣地选择了退让。  
“好呀。”

好吃的，好喝的。  
然后南太铉就停不下来了。  
用完餐，两人窝在沙发上边喝着酒边看电影。南太铉喝得有点多，电影播到后半部分时整个人已经懒洋洋地躺在宋闵浩怀里了。  
南太铉蹭了蹭宋闵浩，问：“几点了，嗯？”  
宋闵浩望了望墙上的钟，十点半。  
“天晚了会好冷，我要回去了。”说完南太铉支起身子，昏昏沉沉地寻找自己的大衣。  
“嗯，我送你回去。”  
真的是喝多了，南太铉在客厅里走几步路都走不稳，还唱起了歌。  
"Don't wanna say goodbye, I don't wanna say goodbye."  
宋闵浩站在南太铉面前，帮他套上大衣。南太铉突然一个抬头，眼神朦胧地望向宋闵浩。  
其实宋闵浩也没有多清醒。  
只是比南太铉少喝了一点点而已。  
他看着对面的南太铉，头发乱糟糟的，整个脸蛋红扑扑的，酒味从嘴边散发出来。  
“南太铉，你这样怎么出门？  
“所以，今晚，就不要回家了。”  
然后抬起南太铉的下巴，携着红酒味吻了下去。  
南太铉没有丝毫的拒绝，张开双唇让宋闵浩的舌头进入自己口中。宋闵浩的动作并没有急躁与粗鲁，而是温柔地与南太铉的舌头来回缠绵，时不时舔过他的牙齿。  
“痛。”突然听见南太铉低吟了一声，宋闵浩想起前天南太铉说自己长了智齿，挺难受的。  
“抱歉，太铉……”宋闵浩停下了嘴上的动作。  
意识被酒精高度支配的南太铉哪里能忍受得了情欲的戛然而止，轻轻说了句“没事”，下一秒双手环上宋闵浩的脖子，用力地回吻对面的人，将他抵在墙上。  
背部抵着的冰冷与前方的炽热形成鲜明对比，再加上来自南太铉长发时不时的摩擦的撩拨，让宋闵浩渴求得到南太铉的更多。宋闵浩一使力，将主动权重新收回自己手中，变成了南太铉被压制在墙上。  
一手搂着南太铉柔软的腰，一手覆在南太铉牛仔裤后方揉捏，宋闵浩不满足于仅限嘴上的缠绵，舌头开始向他处游走。来回舔舐南太铉的喉结，南太铉觉得喉咙一阵酥痒，不自觉地张口呼吸，漏出一声呻吟。他的声音原本就纤细，此刻的呻吟更是添加了一份慵懒与娇媚。舌头来到南太铉的右耳，沿著耳廓帶著挑逗意味地来回轻舔，在耳垂稍作停留，然后轻咬。又听见南太铉一声轻吟。接着亲吻锁骨，一只手稍带急躁地解开南太铉衬衫的扣子。  
南太铉完全瘫软，背靠着墙和依赖宋闵浩的支撑才没有倒下去。  
“闵浩……不要……在这里……”南太铉断断续续地说。  
于是宋闵浩抱起南太铉，让他的双腿跨在自己两侧，往卧室走。  
将柔软的南太铉稍用力地扔在床上，打开一盏暗黄色的灯，房间里的空气混杂着南太铉的呻吟和宋闵浩的喘息，极速发酵的情欲不可遏制。  
宋闵浩俯上南太铉的身子，扣子已完全解开，再无障碍。开始要进攻南太铉胸前的红点，却发现两点未被刺激就已坚硬。  
“这么敏感么？”宋闵浩的声音沙沙哑哑的。  
身下的南太铉原想说一句“宋闵浩你不要废话那么多赶紧舔”，嘴上却忙于呻吟，吐露不出其他音节。  
宋闵浩的舌头为什么如此灵活？每一次触碰到南太铉的肌肤都引来南太铉体内一阵阵酥麻。触碰到两点的时候，南太铉的呻吟更为高亢，身体拱起。  
“安份点，好不好？”宋闵浩把南太铉身子压下去。  
“那你……赶紧…进来啊……”  
“很想要么？”  
“嗯……”南太铉发出的这一声让他更像一只发情的小猫。  
“不急，慢慢来。”说完宋闵埋头继续。  
一手抓进南太铉头发，另一只手慢慢下移，触碰到南太铉腹部时对方颤抖了一下。  
再往下移。  
隔着双层布料来回揉着南太铉的鼓起，加快了速度，南太铉的呼吸也更加急促。  
“闵浩，不要再玩了………”  
宋闵浩没有回答，突然吻住南太铉，然后解开南太铉的腰带，接着是扣子，再拉下裤链，直接探入内裤中。  
南太铉感觉到下身的炽热被宋闵浩炽热的手包围着，身体一紧。想要呻吟，却无奈宋闵浩的舌一直与自己的缠绵，发不出声音，只好与他吻得更深。双腿夹在宋闵浩腰的两侧，手则探入宋闵浩的衬衫中，在起伏的背上来回游走。  
感觉到宋闵浩的手松开了阴茎，揉捏了双球，然后向后移动。  
他的手在南太铉的穴口来回打转，引发南太铉体内又一阵瘙痒。  
沾着从南太铉体内溢出的粘稠液体，宋闵浩先是插入一根手指。听到南太铉舒舒服服的哼声。  
再插入第二根。南太铉忍不住惊叫。小穴紧致，以致于宋闵浩觉得插入两个手指都紧。  
“这样就痛了么，待会换上真枪该怎么办……我真的担心会弄疼你的。”虽与南太铉一样处于情欲的顶端，但宋闵浩仍担心会弄疼南太铉，让南太铉感觉不适，在他心中南太铉无论如何都是一个需要保护的人。  
“嗯……没事……拜托……进来……”一开始的痛感使南太铉不适，但后来开始有了快感。并不想让快感在此时被叫停。  
第四根手指进入时，宋闵浩感觉已经足够了，只是手指的插入就让南太铉后面泛滥成灾，待会要怎么办。  
右手仍在南太铉穴内抽插，左手利索地解开自己下身的束缚，让早已挺立涨红的欲望暴露在空气中。  
“太铉……会有点痛，忍不了就和我说。”  
话音刚落，宋闵浩的手指拔出。南太铉感觉到体内的空虚，让他难忍。  
下一秒宋闵浩的阴茎就进入了他的体中。  
“啊——”，只是前端刚进入就让南太铉产生强烈痛感。  
宋闵浩左手还带着南太铉的液体，托着阴茎一点点慢速推进。听到南太铉惊叫时他迟疑了一下，但看到南太铉并不想让他停下来的渴望的样子，于是宋闵浩继续。  
慢慢的，宋闵浩的阴茎完整地进入到了南太铉体中。  
“……可以么？”  
“嗯……”南太铉的声音甚至带了点哭腔，怎么会知道宋闵浩的分身会这么巨大。  
然后宋闵浩开始前后抽插起来。  
疼，真的很疼。明明只是慢速的抽插，就让南太铉疼得眼泪流了下来。  
宋闵浩俯身亲吻南太铉，先是颤抖而湿润的睫毛，然后沿着泪痕一直吻下去，轻轻地再一次覆上南太铉的红唇。  
身下的动作也开始加快起来，快感渐渐取代了痛感，南太铉的腰开始扭动起来。  
此刻耳边对方的喘息和呻吟都是自己最佳的催情剂。  
“……能不能再快一点……”  
南太铉青涩的处子之穴一直死死地咬着宋闵浩的阴茎，这样的速度已经耗费了宋闵浩大量体力，可南太铉仍觉得不够。  
要怎么办才能满足他呢？  
宋闵浩用力一顶，感觉到身下人又颤抖了一下，阴茎在穴内被咬得更紧。  
大概是顶到那一点了。  
南太铉前方的坚硬一直来回摩擦宋闵浩略粗糙的腹部，对自己来说这无疑又是一种刺激。  
宋闵浩又再一次用力一顶。  
前后的夹击让南太铉再也不能忍耐，一声绵长的呻吟后，乳白色的液体被喷射在宋闵浩的腹部上，缓缓流下。下体开始抽搐，让宋闵浩的阴茎在穴里动弹不得。  
宋闵浩此刻像交出武器手无寸铁似的，没办法进攻，只能附上前趴在南太铉身上，将舌头伸进南太铉高潮过后未闭合的嘴，又一轮嘴里的纠缠。  
“舒服么？”松开南太铉的舌，宋闵浩咬了咬南太铉耳朵，在他耳边说。  
“……舒……服……”虽高潮刚离去不久，但听到宋闵浩酥酥的低音，南太铉觉得身体又有了反应，向上拱了拱身子。  
宋闵浩轻笑了一声，咬住南太铉耳垂，问：“还想再要吗？”  
“想……想要到闵浩射精为止。”

南太铉第三次高潮后，宋闵浩也终于迎来了第一次射精。  
两个人软软地趴在床上。  
“唔……不好意思弄脏了你的床单。”南太铉不用低头看，也知道床单上湿湿的沾满了他和宋闵浩欢爱时留下的痕迹。  
宋闵浩又坏笑起来：“没事，越脏越好。”  
“呀，宋闵浩你这人怎么这么……”南太铉一拳打在宋闵浩还挂着汗珠的胸膛上，“……唔……嗯………不要再来啦……”


	6. Chapter 6

“闵浩……”  
“闵浩……”  
“宋闵浩！！！”  
听到身边有人在叫着自己名字，宋闵浩猛地从睡梦中醒来。原本还有点迷迷糊糊的，一看到身旁的人就立刻清醒了。  
南太铉正皱着眉嘟着嘴一脸嫌弃地看着宋闵浩。见到宋闵浩醒来，捶了捶他的胸。  
“饿。”  
宋闵浩哭笑不得，南太铉一大早闹脾气只是因为饿，自己最近真的对他太好了，在一起前的南太铉哪里会像现在这样，那时候他总是低着头羞涩得憋出一句话都难。  
“先去洗澡。”  
“我不要和你洗。”  
“我又没说要你和我洗啊，南太铉你脑子现在都在装着什么啊哈哈哈哈。”  
被子下南太铉用力踢了踢宋闵浩。  
“我去做饭，你去洗澡。”  
“哦，好。”  
说完宋闵浩就从被窝里爬了出来，南太铉看到全身光溜溜的宋闵浩，赶紧转过头。  
见南太铉一直在被窝里没动静，宋闵浩扯了扯被子，叫南太铉不要再赖床啦。  
还是没动静。  
宋闵浩跑到床边，蹲下身，用逗小白兔一样的软绵绵的声音说：“太铉，起来了啦，起床才能吃东西，吃东西才能不饿啊。”  
几秒过后被窝里才发出闷闷的一声：“我……下面痛……”  
听到南太铉这么一说，宋闵浩原本想要调侃他的话都收了回去，只剩下心疼。昨晚是南太铉的第一次，再加上是一场持久战，他肯定不好受。  
宋闵浩起身往浴室走，往浴缸里放温水，水满了走回卧室，发现南太铉仍躲在被窝里蜷成一团。  
一点点拉开被子，全身赤裸的南太铉呈现在他眼前。抱起南太铉，心想这人真的太轻了，然后往浴室走去。  
“宋闵浩，我真的……痛，你不要乱来……”  
“什么？……”  
南太铉往下指了指。  
走路时宋闵浩的勃起时不时摩擦着南太铉的臀部。  
“昨晚那一场已经把我精力都耗尽了好吗？”低头吻了吻南太铉的额头，“就算它想要你，我现在也没这个力气。”  
南太铉羞红了脸，没有回答，自己最近真是容易想太多。  
  
“水温可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“要我帮你洗吗？”  
“……不要。”南太铉斜了一眼宋闵浩。  
“好吧，你慢慢洗，我弄早饭去。”说完起身。  
南太铉拉住宋闵浩，宋闵浩回头问他怎么了。  
“……你能不能穿条裤子，我看着不太好意思……”  
宋闵浩心想南太铉你把我全身都看遍了现在害羞又是怎么个回事呢，但嘴上还是说着“好好好”，然后走出浴室去找内裤和家居裤。  
几分钟后浴室门又被推开，宋闵浩把叠好衣服和浴巾放在架子上，说：“家里只有我的浴巾，先将就着用吧。你的衣服我待会拿去洗，穿我的。”然后又留下南太铉一个人。  
南太铉整个身子浸入温水中。  
  
这大概……就是喜欢一个人的感觉吧。  
清晨醒来看到他的温度仍稳稳的在自己旁边，会感到安心；枕头上他短发的味道，仿佛在传递美好的情愫；和他盖着同一床被子，可以碰到他的脚踝，可以缠上他的腿，可以搂着他的腰，可以对着他的胸口睡着，都是微小的幸福。  
墙上的海报，椅子上的背包，浴室里摆放整齐的沐浴露、洗发露、须后水，刷牙用的杯子里静置的牙刷，蒙上一层水汽的镜子，刚放置在架子上的他的平时穿的衣服，还有点潮湿的混着他的气味的浴巾，包裹着自己的清澈温热的水，甚至是从墙上滑落的水珠。  
一切都是看似过于普通的事物，却因为打上了“宋闵浩的”或是“与宋闵浩有关的”前缀，对南太铉而言，都变得有意义。  
往头发上挤洗发露时，闻到自己熟悉的、经常在宋闵浩发间闻到的香味，都让南太铉心动不已。  
还有被宋闵浩拿去清洗的自己的衣服，或许会留下和他相同的洗衣液的味道。  
还有门外那个人为自己准备早饭时，厨具触碰发出的隐约的声响。  
  
宋闵浩从烤箱中取出烤好的红皮小土豆块，把煎锅里煎好的三文鱼装盘，撒上黑胡椒，端上餐桌，然后听见南太铉的脚步声。  
南太铉穿着宋闵浩的衬衫，擦着半干头发走向餐桌，脸因为浴室里的雾气仍湿乎乎的。  
“闵浩，你衣服太大了……”  
“那是因为你太瘦了好吗？！”宋闵浩把南太铉拉到餐桌前，“所以我要负责把你养胖，这样你就能穿下我的衣服了啊。”  
南太铉白了宋闵浩一眼：“我干嘛没事要穿你衣服？”  
“说不一定以后要经常在我这儿过夜了啊，哈哈哈哈哈。”  
南太铉给坏笑中宋闵浩一拳。  
“昨晚没回家，你家人不担心吗？”宋闵浩问。  
“出门时和我妈说过我要去朋友家看电影，晚上可能不回家睡。”  
“……电影看着看着就滚到了朋友床上？”  
又给了宋闵浩一拳。  
摆好刀叉，看到南太铉起身前往客厅，宋闵浩问他干嘛去。  
南太铉在背包里翻找着：“要擦唇膏，冬天太干燥了。”转身朝宋闵浩走去，又补了一句，“闵浩你嘴唇太干了。”  
“啊呀我又没有唇膏，把你的借我用用。”  
“不要，我不喜欢和别人一起用。”  
“又说我嘴唇干，又那么小气不让我用，南太铉你……”  
宋闵浩只见南太铉那张肉肉的、白白的脸不断放大，放大，放大，然后觉得自己的嘴唇被覆上了什么柔柔软软的东西。  
是南太铉的嘴唇。  
还在宋闵浩的嘴唇上来回摩擦了几下。  
“我不喜欢和你共用唇膏，我比较喜欢和你这样。”  
然后南太铉若无其事地拉开椅子坐下，拿起刀叉准备开动。  
“太铉……”宋闵浩的声音怎么变得和小姑娘似的。  
“……干嘛？”南太铉没抬头。  
“我没擦面霜，你蹭一蹭我的脸。”  
“……你给我专心吃饭。”  
“太铉……”  
“……又怎么？”还是没抬头。  
“我没擦身体乳，你帮我……”  
“宋闵浩你个色狼走开！！！！”南太铉在桌下用力踢了宋闵浩一脚。  
  
南太铉咬了盘子里最后一块小红土豆块，突然把头靠在餐桌上，安安静静的。  
“闵浩……”南太铉突然开口。  
以为是自己做的东西不好吃，宋闵浩急忙问怎么了。  
“我现在，真的真的真的……很喜欢你啊……”  
宋闵浩停止了手中的动作。  
“……虽然我们正式认识才一个多月，在一起也很仓促，到现在才十几天，但是我突然间，明白了喜欢一个人是什么样的感觉，突然觉得自己的生活不能缺少你，突然觉得自己不那么喜欢一个人独处了，而是更喜欢和你在一起……  
“这几天，我有想过，你去英国之后，我的生活是不是又要回归到以前的空白无味  
……明明都是一个快要20岁的人了，却因为这点小事害怕到掉眼泪……  
“不对……喜欢的人离开自己，还特么的离开三年，这怎么能算得上小事呢……  
“感觉你为我做了这么多，一直在照顾着我，就连在床上的时候都会问我疼不疼……但是我从来没有为你做过什么，只感觉自己，怎么说……一直在拖累你……  
“每次看到你对我越来越好，我就更加害怕了啊……”  
南太铉突然讲不下去了，声音带着哭腔，开始用手背抹眼泪。宋闵浩走到他身边，拿着纸巾擦掉他溢出眼眶的眼泪，吻了吻他颤抖的带泪的睫毛，然后靠着餐桌抱他在怀里，轻拍他的背，像安抚小孩子一样。  
“蠢货，干嘛想这么远想这么多。  
“我为你做的一切又不是为了得到你的什么回报。  
“只是因为我爱你啊。  
“一定需要什么回报的话，只需要你一直爱着我就好了。  
“你一哭，感觉像我欺负了你似的，又让我心疼了。所以，不哭了，好不好？  
“好不好？”  
怀里的人轻轻地点了点头。  
宋闵浩怎么会不流泪呢？他的泪水顺着脸颊滴到南太铉的头发上，虽然一直憋着。如果南太铉脆弱，宋闵浩是他此刻唯一的依靠，是唯一一个能够给予南太铉安慰的人，所以，宋闵浩要求自己不能哭出来。  
过了许久，南太铉终于停止了抽泣，宋闵浩对他说：“我去洗澡，太铉去洗个脸，然后帮我收拾下餐桌、洗个碗，可以么？”  
南太铉乖乖地点了点头，捂着脸跑去浴室洗脸，回来的时候眼睛还红红肿肿的。  
宋闵浩对着南太铉露出一个微笑，揉了揉他的头发，拿着南太铉用过的浴巾去洗澡了。  
  
出来时看到南太铉已经洗好碗躺在沙发上发呆。  
“下午想要去哪里玩吗？”宋闵浩擦着头发问。  
“……不太想出门。”南太铉的声音带了点鼻音。  
“那下午要干什么好呢……啊，我教太铉做菜，怎样？”  
南太铉皱起眉头，他说平时自己连咖喱都做不好。  
“要是你不会做菜的话，我去英国了谁给你做好吃的啊……”  
“你能不能别老提去英国的事，待会我又哭你又要心疼，最后虐的是你自己好吗？”  
“好好好好好，太铉说什么都好。不行啦我一定要教你学会做好吃的，起来起来。”宋闵浩拉了拉南太铉的手臂。  
宋闵浩坚持要这么做，南太铉也没办法，只好不情愿地走进了厨房。  
  
“在我宋大厨的教导下，没有做不好菜的弟子。”  
两人捣弄了几个小时后。  
班尼迪克蛋，香酥肉桂苹果派，烤南瓜蔬菜沙拉，海鲜罗勒意面。  
宋闵浩把每样菜都尝了一口。  
“怎么样怎么样？可以吃吗？”南太铉瞪大眼睛等着宋老师的评价。  
“以后啊，还是我养你好了。”宋闵浩面露苦色。  
在预料之中。  
“哎哟痛——”  
南太铉还是踹了宋闵浩一脚。  
  
晚餐仍然是宋闵浩做的，吃完饭和昨晚一样窝在沙发上看电影。  
一整天都没有出门。  
因为只要有喜欢的人在，外面的世界也不够精彩了。  
  
宋闵浩看了看表，十点钟。  
“传个简讯回去，今晚也别回家了好不好？”  
“我可没精力陪你今晚再战几百个回合……”  
“……你怎么老是把我想成大灰狼一样？”  
“难道你不是吗？！”  
“只是想……好好抱你在怀里睡觉。  
“担心以后你躺在我身旁的时间，越来越少了。  
“所以，想看着你熟睡的样子。  
“能看多少次，就看多少次，一次机会都不想放过。  
“今晚，留下来吧。”  
  
“好。”


	7. Chapter 7

“我妈都开始问我是不是恋爱了，最近总是跑出去玩，还总不回家睡觉。”南太铉喝了一口热摩卡，对着对面在打工时间偷偷跑来谈恋爱的宋闵浩说。  
“那你怎么说的？'是啊是啊，我谈恋爱了，而且是有男朋友噢，超帅的。'”  
“你走开！！”南太铉翻了个白眼，“我说我组了个乐队，要经常去排练。”  
南太铉会弹吉他，加上本身就学着音乐，这个理由倒是挺有信服力的。  
听到“组乐队”三个字，宋闵浩托着腮帮沉思。  
“太铉啊，有没有想过组个乐队？……我是说真的。”  
  
乐队吗？  
当然想。  
“所有漂泊的人生都梦想着平静、童年、杜鹃花，正如所有平静的人生都幻想伏特加、乐队和醉生梦死。”  
或许是，在live house里和乐迷兴奋一整晚，往喉咙灌入一杯又一杯伏特加，第二天不知道在哪里醒来，街边、吧台、舞台边、陌生人的床上，拥有金钱与名气，少女的爱慕，醉生梦死。  
曾有一些时候，他向往过。  
但现在的南太铉更爱平静的生活。躺在床上盯着天花板静静地听着一上午的音乐，在卧室里弹奏一个下午的吉他，晚上在柔和的灯光下写着歌，钢笔笔尖划过酸性纸的摩擦感都让他颇为愉悦，夜深了就喝一杯Mojito，再钻进暖乎乎的被窝，紧靠着恋人，兴致来了就来一场舒舒服服的性爱，最后睡一个稳稳沉沉的觉。  
最重要的是，金钱与名气，少女的爱慕，都不需要。  
现在枕边人给予南太铉的爱，已经把他的心填得够沉的了。  
  
“很想啊……但是，如果组了乐队，现在平静舒适的生活就会被打破，多少都会有一些的。  
“所以，乐队什么的，先算了吧。”  
八字眉皱了皱，是有点失落的，宋闵浩知道。  
“可是我觉得，这个理想对于太铉来说很现实啊，毕竟你不是学音乐的么……不应该随便放弃好不好？”  
“怕乐队排练没时间和你恋爱。”  
“……我去看你排练。”  
“……会有一群少女喜欢我。”  
“……你喜欢我就够了。”  
“……………能不能先不讲这个事……”  
“好吧，我只是希望你能去做你想做的事，如果是我耽误了你，我也会很内疚的……话说你也准备开学了是么？”  
“嗯，好讨厌，不能天天和你腻在一起了。”  
“哎呀有时间就来找我嘛，东区西区再怎么远也是在一个城市里啊。实在没空过来，就打电话，我想听太铉软绵绵的声音。”  
“好好好。”  
“一直想和你说个事来着……哦对，你手机没有彩铃，太无趣了。”  
“……干嘛？我不喜欢那玩意。”  
“不行，我要给你弄一个，弄一个和我一样的！这样多配！”  
“……………”  
“太铉～我月底就过生日了你满足我一下好不？”  
“……………”  
“好不好不好不好不？”  
“…………………好。”拿宋闵浩没办法。  
“The Smiths的《I Won't Share You》，喏，我的彩铃，弄个和我一样的，快快快。”  
“拿The Smiths的歌当彩铃你不觉得有点太特别了吗？打电话给宋闵浩结果听到Morrissey阴森森地唱着歌，不会吓人吗？”  
“所以我和你就是独一无二啊！”  
“……………………”  
  
南太铉说，宋闵浩和自己在一起后，就变得非常非常少女。以前觉得他是一个成熟稳重的男子，做饭时白衬衫下宽宽的背，挽起袖子露出结实的手臂，脸上淡青色的性感的胡渣。但是呢，现在发现，宋闵浩内心又那么那么少女。往公寓里添置情侣餐盘，雨伞也要同款的，他拿藏蓝色，南太铉拿酒红色，看到南太铉添了一件风衣，他赶紧也去买了一件一模一样的，“……宋闵浩你好烦”“这样才像情侣嘛”，和南太铉一起拿到第二杯半价时，宋闵浩恨不得幼稚地对周围的人炫耀“你们看，我可是拿到第二杯半价的人，我谈恋爱了我谈恋爱了，旁边那个帅帅的男孩是我恋人”。  
还有就是，现在这种，要求对方和自己使用同样的彩铃的行为。  
恋爱真是能改变一个人。  
不过或许本质就藏着少女心。  
  
在宋闵浩公寓里睡十几个晚上，看十几部影片，放几十张唱片，寒假也就过去了。  
“都怪你，一整个假期都在你身旁呆，哪都没去。”  
“那暑假我俩一块去玩吧。”  
“去哪？”  
“伦敦。”  
“……要去英国念书的只有你一个，可没有我。”  
“我意思是你陪我一起去伦敦玩几天嘛。还不用担心去哪住，住我公寓就好了嘛，省了好多钱。”  
“我们的同居事业是要发展到大不列颠么……”  
“是啊是啊，以后要发展到世界各地。”  
“…………”  
“和我一起去伦敦嘛，就去一次嘛。”  
“嗯，我回去问问我妈，应该可以……要是她不同意你别怪我。”  
“好好好，知道啦。”  
  
为了能与宋闵浩去伦敦旅行，南太铉连撒娇都用上。想到南太铉十几年一直没出过国，这回有个男性朋友陪伴好像还不错，母亲想了想最后还是同意了。  
——什么男性朋友，明明就是男朋友嘛。  
征得母亲的许可后，南太铉双手捂着脸开心地跑回卧室，扑在床上来回打滚，就像小女生知道偶像终于要回归一样，脸都粉红粉红的。  
  
可以去伦敦了。  
可以去想去的唱片店，可以去喜欢的乐队曾经表演的酒吧看一看了，可以走过喜欢的摇滚乐手走过的街道。  
可以和喜欢的那个人，在另一个国度，在一个任何人都不认识他们的城市，牵手，拥抱，接吻，做自己想做的事，自由地过上十几天美妙的生活。  
这就是梦了吧。  
  
镇定下来，从枕头下摸出手机，快捷拨号。  
“闵浩啊闵浩啊，我可以去伦敦啦！”电话刚被接通，另一头还没来得及发声，南太铉就激动地叫了起来。  
“啊，太好了太好了，”另一头在卧室里叠衣服的宋闵浩欢呼，“那我要开始好好计划行程才行。对了，下周六有空吗？”  
下星期就要开学，两个人就要分隔城市东西两头，“周六吗……中午我没空，下午和晚上有时间，要去找你吗？”  
“不用不用，我去你学校找你行不？……”  
“你要干嘛？”  
“每次都是你来找我，担心你累。”  
“哦……”  
“……顺便看看你宿舍。”  
“………这个才是重点是吗？”  
“嘿嘿……”  
“宿舍有什么好看的，桌子椅子一堆乐器一张床……等等……难道你想在我宿舍干什么坏事？”  
“………………”  
“虽然周末舍友都不在，但干这种事不太好，我的床撑不住我和你的重量的。”  
“……没事，你轻。”  
“有事，我俩太激烈。”  
“呀南太铉你都把我想成什么人了，见到床就想上你的欲求不满的大灰狼？！”  
“……难道你不是吗？”  
“………是。”  
然后双方陷入沉默。  
“其实每次都是太铉你先挑起……嗯哼那个激烈的事的……然后我才……”  
“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴，你好烦！！！让你来我宿舍就是了。老是把话题扯到这个方向真是的……”  
“还不是你扯到这边的……”  
“……闭嘴。”  
“我不说这个就是啦，别生气好不好？我周六下午三点在学校门口等你？”  
“……嗯。”  
两人再说了几句，然后挂了电话。  
这边，南太铉在拨号键盘输下另一串号码。  
“啊，是我，下周六中午十二点可以吗？对，好，就在你前几天说的那个地方见面……”  
  
宋闵浩知道南太铉才没有生气，每次两个人甜蜜地斗嘴时，南太铉总是在心中暗暗地欢喜。  
尤其是关乎床上的事时。  
比宋闵浩还积极。  
想起来每次的欲火都是南太铉先挑起的。恋爱时略带傲娇的南太铉和曾经自己眼里高冷的南太铉似乎不是一个人不说，床下的南太铉和床上的南太铉又是两样。平时是只需要照顾，需要疼爱，需要偶尔顺顺毛的猫，一爬到宋闵浩床上，褪去外衣之后便把自己原始的欲望给完全呈现出来，完全配合宋闵浩的进攻，总是渴求更多，有时甚至占据了一场性爱的主导地位。  
有一次做完爱，两人慵懒地趴在床上，唱机微微传来The Libertines的《The Man Who Would Be King》。南太铉的手指像弹钢琴般轻盈地顺着宋闵浩的脊柱来回游走，时不时往上抚摸脖颈，玩弄他细碎的头发，或往下揉一揉宋闵浩的臀部。  
“如果Pete没有遇到Carl，现在会怎样？”南太铉挪了挪身子，更靠近宋闵浩，懒懒地问。  
“嗯？大概会成为一个正经的诗人吧。”  
“如果Pete没有遇到Carl，没有进入那个圈子，后来还会沾染毒品并无法自拔吗？”  
“……这个……万事没有绝对，不过，如果Pete没有遇到Carl，没有组建The Libertines，然后做个诗人，沉溺于毒品的可能性会……小很多吧。”  
“Carl离开Pete好像照样过得很不错，但Pete过得一塌糊涂，是么？”  
“可以这么说吧……怎么问起这些？”  
宋闵浩觉得此时的南太铉有点不对劲，突然莫名其妙问起这些问题。眉头一紧。  
身旁的人翻过身子，面对着天花板，碎发散在微红的面颊上，“想到我和你了。”  
宋闵浩没有搞懂南太铉的意思。  
“我觉得你把我，带坏了，该这么说吗？  
“第一次和你做爱就像第一次沾染毒品，一旦触碰便还想再尝试，反复无止。  
“你让我很畅快，你让我很舒爽，你的喘息在我耳里就像Massive Attack的歌一样魅惑动听，我们之间百分百契合，tessellate。  
“如果Pete未遇到Carl，或许他的生活就不会如此混乱，然后染毒。那么Carl就是间接地把毒品带给Pete的人——我这么说你别介意——对吧？  
“你就是我的Carl，带给我如毒品一样迷人的爱与性爱。我沉溺于其中。  
“对你，我甚至有了那么一丝占有欲，想把你完全占有于我体内之中。  
“但是我总是不可避免地想到几个月后你要离开我的那一天。尽管你叫我不要想，我也要求自己不去想。  
“你就要像Carl离开Pete一样离开我。你会过得好好的，而我预感到，我一个人，怎么也过不好。  
“我怕自己会被我们之间的爱情困扰。  
“他妈的，该怎么说呢？如果没有遇到你，没有与你在一起，那么我的未来大概也是习惯一个人。可是现在我沉溺在你的爱之中，毒瘾一般，突然觉得自己好像回不到以前那种'一个人也可以过得很好'的状态。脱不了毒了。  
“几个月后你就要离开，三年多后你才会归来。长距离恋爱，会很累的吧？总感觉这三年里没有你，我会过得如烂泥一般。至少过得不算好。  
“怎么样才能让Carl不离去呢？  
“我们之间要怎样才好呢？  
离南太铉最后一个音落下有一会儿时间了，他觉得嘴唇有点干，伸出舌头舔了舔。  
宋闵浩在对面一直没反应，愣愣地看着南太铉。  
他一直没有南太铉感情细腻，没有南太铉想那么多，总觉得三年后既然会回来，那就没什么需要去惧怕的。我爱你，你爱我，两个人相爱就好。反正宋闵浩对远距离恋爱，就是有着100%信心。  
他不是不知道南太铉在害怕。最近时不时见到他哭红的眼睛，尾部挂着泪珠的睫毛，微微反射着光的泪痕。但没想到这么深，居然到了'离开你我的生活就是烂泥'的地步。  
他也不是不知道南太铉很爱他，以及南太铉很享受并沉溺于他们的性爱。但是没想到南太铉居然对他产生了占有欲。  
  
宋闵浩也不知该怎么办。  
他不可能为了南太铉而鲁莽地放弃学业，他自己不允许。  
他也很爱南太铉，但是恋爱不是他的全部。  
  
“太铉……”  
“我会适应的。我会努力去适应的。放心。”  
“我……”  
“先睡吧，好么？”  
南太铉左手食指轻轻搭在对方的唇上。眼里没有泪水打转，面部表情没有一丝悲伤，只有无奈。  
反倒是宋闵浩眨了眨眼睛，眼泪开始溢出。  
“好。”他带着轻微的哭腔回答。  
南太铉扯过被子，揽过宋闵浩，拍了拍他的背，歌曲切到下一首，然后两个人在Pete Doherty的歌声中缓缓入睡。  
  
"All the memories of the fights and nights  
"Under blue lights and all the kites  
"We flew together  
"I thought they'll fly forever."  
  
★  
  
宋闵浩向前走了几步，再往回走，再向前走，再往回走。  
冷。  
三月初，冬天遗留下来的冷风直往领子里灌。  
撩开衣袖看了看表，三点十分。明明说好是三点整在M大门口见面的。  
传简讯给对方，也没收到回复。  
宋闵浩闲着没事干，就一直盯着秒针，看看南太铉那小子到底还要迟到个多久。  
“134，135，136——”  
“啊，抱歉，路上堵了车，迟到了，抱歉。”600加136，迟到了736秒。大概是跑过来的，还喘得很。  
“干嘛去了，简讯也不回复。”  
“呃，上课去了，刚才忙着跑过来没来得及看手机。”南太铉望了望宋闵浩，然后低头在背包里找着什么，“虽然是三月了还是要穿多一点，别感冒。抱歉让你久等了。”取出一张纸巾认真地擦着宋闵浩人中上鼻水的痕迹。  
宋闵浩突然抓住南太铉的手腕，将他拉近。  
“喂闵浩你干什么，这里还是学校门口……”  
宋闵浩嗅了嗅。  
“你手上怎么一股甜甜的奶油味，而且……这几天换香水了？还换……女香？呀你这臭小子刚才是不是和女生去甜点店约会了？”  
“你少看几集Sherlock行不？别这么疑神疑鬼，我对你明明一片忠心。可能……只是一起上课的女生的香水味留了下来……不要生气。”  
“上什么课呢，之前都没和我说。还有那奶油味呢，怎么解释？”宋闵浩哪里有生气，语气里都带了点撒娇。  
南太铉翻了个白眼，心想男朋友怎么这么烦，“日语课。早上吃了蛋糕，奶油沾手上了。”  
“好吧，相信我家太铉对我是忠诚的。”  
“……听着像我是你的宠物狗一样。”  
“现在，带我去你宿舍，你说好了的，快快快。”  
“……哦……”  
南太铉拉过宋闵浩，往宿舍走去。  
途中宋闵浩突然冒出一句：“你刚才叫我少看点Sherlock，可是Sherlock一季才三集，太铉你怎么能这样要求我呢……”  
“……你最近话有点多。”踢了宋闵浩一脚。  
  
南太铉还是不懂宋闵浩要求来他宿舍是想干什么。  
尤其是这种时候。  
南太铉刚一扣上门，宋闵浩就把他抵在墙上吻了起来。  
“唔……都说了不要在我宿舍干那种事……”  
宋闵浩放过南太铉的唇，看到对方满脸通红，摸了摸南太铉的头，说：“我就想亲亲你而已啊。一个周没见面了，要不是周围人多，刚才在校门就吻你了。呀你最近怎么总想这么多，哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“…………”  
“看来你早上是真的吃了蛋糕，嘴里甜甜的。果真没有在骗我。”  
“…………还在怀疑我？”  
“太铉啊，是不是很想要？”  
“……要什么？”  
宋闵浩指了指床。  
“想，但是不想在这里，一点气氛都没有好吗？”  
“好吧，那我今天就不吃你了。”  
“…………”  
  
宿舍不小，摆着一些乐器。  
“你的吗？”宋闵浩指着角落里黑色的刻着“NAM”的琴箱问。南太铉回答是，宋闵浩问能不能看一看。  
南太铉蹲下身打开琴箱的锁。  
一把墨西哥产的日落色Fender 014-4702。  
“用很久了吗？”宋闵浩坐在地上，抚过吉他上些许的刮痕问。  
南太铉在宋闵浩身旁盘腿坐下，“三年多年吧，也不算太久。”  
“没有考虑换把新的吗？”  
“换新琴要花好多钱，特别是美产的。这把目前状态还挺好，暂时用着吧。”南太铉斜了一眼宋闵浩，“接下来要让我给你弹上一曲是么？”  
“怎么这么懂我？”  
“你那点破心思我不懂谁懂？”  
“嘿嘿嘿……”  
“我要是不弹你会怎样？”  
“在这里上了你呗。”  
南太铉赶紧起身拿着吉他去接音箱。  
  
“要弹什么呢……”就像当初宋闵浩让他唱支歌一样，南太铉开始纠结，“……噢，最近在练Sonic Youth的《Stones》，弹那个好了。闵浩听过么？”  
“当然听过，可熟悉的。”  
“那帮我打下节奏。”想起宋闵浩曾说他打过鼓，南太铉指了指对面的电子鼓，“舍友的，平时和他一起用着，他不会介意。鼓槌在旁边。谱子在架子上，往前面翻两页好像就是了，你应该看得懂。难的部分要是打不下去就改打合适的基本节奏。”  
“好，我试试……打错了别骂我。”  
“打错了就揍你。”南太铉假装在凶宋闵浩。  
“………”  
  
南太铉调了调音，宋闵浩拿起鼓槌试着打了一小段副歌。  
“还可以吗？”南太铉把刘海撩到耳后，问。  
“可以可以，还好这首歌比较熟。”  
“那开始吧。”  
  
“1,2,3,GO——”  
宋闵浩开始敲击军鼓和小镲，四秒后南太铉拨着吉他跟了上来。  
前奏足足有两分钟这么长，两个人认真而紧张。南太铉担心自己在恋人面前出错，宋闵浩是担心自己打错节奏，影响到恋人的演奏。  
“Lights on the stones on backed-up drain."两个人默契地一起开口吟唱起来。  
"What lovers list on languid stain."声音一高一低。  
"We've come together to gather star."明明曾经没有练习过，却配合得很好。  
"Shooting up stones a pallored heart."他们在所有事上，就是百分百契合。  
"Dead or alive, there's danger."  
"The dead are alright..."  
  
曲子七分多钟，南太铉弹完最后一个音，吉他还没放下就欢呼起来，“我没弹错诶，开始还很紧张的。闵浩鼓打得也好棒，我还以为你第一次看谱，打不了后半段。”  
“那是因为很熟悉这首歌啦，技术并没有多好，而且我挺久没碰鼓槌了。”宋闵浩把鼓槌放回原处，不好意思地挠了挠头。  
“哎呀真的打得挺不错的。那个，我觉得我和你的声音很搭，预料之外。”  
宋闵浩认真地点了点头表示同意，“我觉得啊，我们应该录一首歌，而且是我们自己写的，还要自己编曲自己制作，怎样？”  
“可以啊，一直很好奇闵浩写的歌会是怎样的，你从来没给我听过。”  
“朋友总说我写的非hip-hop的歌感情不够细腻，所以……我的歌一直不好意思拿出手，在你面前尤其是。拜托我谈的恋爱又不多，感情能有多细腻……”  
“所以现在谈着恋爱就好好写一首呗。”  
“好啦好啦，你说要怎样就是怎样。不过我写歌很慢，你要有耐心……”  
南太铉抬起头收起了刚才的嬉笑，突然特别严肃地：  
“你放心，我会等。  
“就像等你一样。”


	8. Chapter 8

宋闵浩走近南太铉，揽过他，吻了吻他的头发，“好，慢慢等我，不要让我担心。”  
“嗯。”  
顺着视线发现南太铉的桌子上放着一本黑色的星球大战限定款Moleskine。  
“日记么？”他松开南太铉，指了指本子。  
南太铉转回身，点头笑了笑，问：“怎么知道是日记本的？”  
“我有一本相同的。”  
“原来闵浩也有在写日记啊。寒假住你那儿时，一直没发现你写日记啊。”  
“我都是趁你没睡醒时写前一天的日记的，本子也藏得好好的。我是不是看起来一点都不像会写日记的人？”  
“嗯，一直以为只有我这种总是一个人的人才会写日记。”南太铉点点头。  
“现在你不是有我了嘛。”  
“得了你……现在是不是想翻看我日记？”  
“对啊，特别好奇你暗恋我时是什么感觉，告白的那一天是什么感觉，和我在一起后有没有什么不愉快……又被你看穿心思了。”  
“都说了，你那点小心思我不懂谁能懂。”  
“作为感谢，我让你看我的日记。”  
“……幼不幼稚，现在还玩交换日记这一套。”  
“多有趣啊。玩不玩嘛？”  
南太铉捏着下巴思索了一会。  
“不行，不能让你这么顺利就看到我日记，要有条件的。”  
“什么条件？”  
“三年后吧，要是那时候我们还在一起，等你回国，就交换日记，怎样？”  
“这两者有什么关系……而且我们会一直在一起的好吗。”用的是句号。  
“既然那么有自信就答应我啊。”  
宋闵浩摊了摊手，回答：“好吧，答应你。”  
“这就行。”  
“还说我幼稚，看看看，你这不比我幼稚多了。”  
“你再吵？再吵就出去，出去。”

和南太铉初入宋闵浩公寓时差不多，宋闵浩在南太铉宿舍里东翻西翻，南太铉一直跟在他后面盯着。  
“太铉你怎么一直跟着我，难不成偷偷在宿舍里藏着女生？”  
“你今天怎么这么……再乱说我出轨就分手，分手！”  
“我开玩笑的啊，你不要生气……”宋闵浩赶紧抱过南太铉哄哄他。  
对方却嫌弃地挣脱怀抱，“呀今天都抱了几次了还要抱。到底找我有什么事？”  
“就是想见你。”  
“不要隐瞒，你那点破心思……”南太铉话还没说完。  
“……我不懂谁能懂。”两个人异口同声。  
南太铉对着宋闵浩翻了一个白眼。  
“想带你去见一个人。现在几点了？”宋闵浩看了看表，“准备五点了，那我们出发吧。”  
“谁？要去哪？……”  
“待会你就知道了，走走走。”宋闵浩顺手拿过南太铉架子上的一个帽子，说，“冷，借我戴戴。”  
“宋闵浩，不行。”  
“你就心疼我一下嘛……”宋闵浩嘟着嘴哀求。  
“不是，你站住，穿我衣服。”南太铉从柜子里翻出一件稍厚的大衣，递给宋闵浩，“心疼你心疼得要命好吗？”

宋闵浩带着南太铉走进学校附近的一家咖啡厅。约好的人还没来到，两人就开始斗嘴。  
“怎么喂了你一个假期好吃的，你还是这么瘦，衣服码数太小了，肩膀好难受懂吗……”  
“都说了是你胖。穿别人的衣服还抱怨。”  
“……不是我胖，是你太瘦！”  
“就是你胖，就是你……”  
这时，有个人走到正斗嘴的两人身旁。  
“闵浩啊，找到你了。”  
然后那个人面对南太铉，挥挥手。  
“噢这位同学，你好啊，我是姜胜允，T大音乐社社长，你应该知道我的吧？”  
南太铉看到有人到来，还没搞清状况就起身鞠躬问好。  
来到的那位叫姜胜允的男生和宋闵浩大概关系不错，南太铉见到他们拥抱问好。  
“这？……”南太铉指了指两个人，有点茫然。  
“啊，我想组个乐队，闵浩说你好像也有这个想法，是吗？”

开学的第一天，宋闵浩回到学校，在校道上遇到了姜胜允。两个人闲聊了一会，然后姜胜允提到自己想组建一个乐队。  
“本来想问你愿不愿意来当鼓手的，但是你下学期就出国了……唉太可惜了。”  
“抱歉啊。”  
“有什么好抱歉的。不过，闵浩，你有认识吉他弹得好的人么？听的歌……和你我差不多的。”  
“缺吉他手？你不是吉他手吗？”  
“我想把乐队弄成双吉他手的，像The Libertines和Mando Diao那样。啊对，那人还要能唱歌，吉他手兼主唱。写歌什么的就不说了，那是必须的。有认识这样的人么？”  
宋闵浩在脑内想，当然有，而且何止是认识，都已经腻歪地谈着恋爱了。  
“有啊，关系很好的一个人，吉他弹得好，歌唱得好也写得好，M大音乐系的，之前去过联谊。不过，前不久我问他想不想组乐队，他说想，但是担心组乐队会扰乱正常生活，就算了。”  
“哎呀不行啊，有才华就要发挥。你看看能不能把他拉进来，我姜胜允组织的乐队可是正正经经做音乐，不乱来的，尽量不扰乱私人生活。”  
“你还是自己和他谈谈好了，我和他说没用的……”  
“安排个见面？”  
“应该可以，哪天有空？”  
“周六吧，周六下午正好我在M大附近……等一下，男生还是女生？”姜胜允没好意地挑了挑眉。  
“……男生。”宋闵浩嫌弃地瞪了瞪，“就算是女生，你也别有什么歪念头，可乖的一个人了。”然后心里默念，放屁啦，南太铉最近超级不听话的。

“嗯，是有这个想法。”  
南太铉咬着塑料杯盖边缘，微仰头饮了一口温可可，不高兴全写在脸上。宋闵浩把他想要组乐队的事告诉了别人，还擅自安排了一场见面，都令南太铉不高兴——他从来就不喜欢有事情瞒着他。看到南太铉紧锁的眉头，宋闵浩试探性地在桌下勾了勾南太铉的手指，还好对方没拒绝。  
“啊，正好我也想组个乐队，闵浩知道这事后就向我推荐了你，然后我去看了你的Spotify歌单，发现我和你口味还挺相似的。”  
“我的Spotify账号？”  
“闵浩告诉我的……”  
“哦，你继续吧。”宋闵浩瞒着他干了这么多事？南太铉在桌下用力地捏了捏宋闵浩的大腿，疼得宋闵浩险些叫出声来。  
于是姜胜允开始讲起乐队的风格定位、第一年的计划，再介绍了几个已经确定下来的成员。看到南太铉有点儿兴趣，姜胜允最后谈到排练时间和排练地点。  
“我家在T大附近，有个空的车库正在改装为小型排练室，而且其他人也都是住在东区的，所以我们计划以后都在东区排练，毕竟来往方便。现在计划是一周排练三次。南同学你住在西区，如果要加入乐队的话，需要经常在城市两端来往，有点累诶，不知道你能不能接受得了。”  
即使是乘坐地铁也需要半个小时左右，辛苦排练完又要乘地铁返回西区，会耗费很多不该耗费的时间，自己也会很累。南太铉托着下巴，眼睛微眯着看着对面的姜胜允，然后缓缓开口：“是挺累啊，如果晚上排练而第二天上午又有课的话，就更麻烦了。”  
“这个你放心，会根据所有人的课表来安排合适的排练时间的。”  
“那，即使第二天上午没课，晚上排练到很晚的话，我担心错过末班车或末班地铁啊。如果回家睡觉，一两次还好，次数太多的话，我妈会责怪我不好好上课……”  
坐在一旁一直没开口的宋闵浩突然拍了拍桌面，吓得南太铉一个激灵，转过头问他怎么。宋闵浩笑嘻嘻地说：“你可以住我公寓啊，然后第二天中午再回学校，这样就不累了。”  
开学了还要继续同居？  
谁知道宋闵浩一到晚上又想干什么事，南太铉再次在桌下用力捏宋闵浩的大腿，对方却装作没什么事发生的样子，坏笑地看着南太铉说：“还不收房租和水电费呐。而且我那儿离胜允家很近，走夜路还算安全的。如果你还是不放心的话，我可以去接你嘛。”  
“你晚上不是还要打工吗？”  
“我尽量让老板把我的工作时间调到白天就行了，去接你还是来得及的。这个主意多棒啊，姜胜允你说是不，嗯？”宋闵浩挑眉向姜胜允示意。  
刚才一直在默默喝着咖啡的姜胜允看着对面“斗嘴”的两人，点点头附和宋闵浩，说：“呃，是啊南同学，从我家走到闵浩的公寓也就只需要十多分钟，很近的，你就考虑一下吧，拜托啦。”姜胜允双手合上作祈祷手势，希望南太铉能同意。从正经方面说，南太铉的口味和他的相差不大，在合作上应该会减少冲突，而且宋闵浩推荐的人，技术再差也差到哪里去，对方还是M大音乐系的人。从另一方面来看，南太铉长得帅，这对乐队的发展肯定是……好事嘛。要是不把南太铉留下来，也不知道要去哪里找更合适的人选了。  
“呃，我……还是再考虑几天吧……最迟需要什么时候答复？”  
既然对方说要考虑，那说明还有成功的可能，姜胜允高兴地回答：“给你一个星期可以吗？真的希望你能加入我们，一定要好好考虑噢，拜托啦。”再看了眼旁边宋闵浩，“闵浩你也帮我劝劝南同学哈。”  
“知道了，保证能把他拉进你的乐队。姜大头，不用担心，你就等着一个令你满意的答复吧！”  
姜胜允在桌下踢了一脚宋闵浩：“呀，都说了那个外号在音乐社以外不要乱叫……”  
“可是我觉得这个外号挺不错的，一听到就能想起你……”  
姜胜允无奈。  
“我先走了，和别人约好吃晚饭了的。”  
“哟？谈恋爱了？谁啊？男的女的？”宋闵浩坏笑。  
“宋闵浩你整天那么八卦干啥？南同学，你帮我训训他。哦对，可以存下我的手机号吗？”姜胜允掏出手机，拨号，听到南太铉衣兜里的手机响起铃声后便挂断，然后背起包挥了挥手，“走了，拜拜，回见。”  
和姜胜允道别后，两人坐下。  
“闵浩呀……”南太铉转过头不怀好意地笑，“你有必要和我说说，你还瞒了我多少事，嗯？”

“太铉啊，不要不理我了。”  
“我只不过是把你的想法、Spotify账号、Twitter账号、Instagram账号、手机号都告诉了姜胜允而已嘛。”  
“别不和我说话啊，我知道错了，以后有什么事都先和你商量。”  
“我真的知错了……”  
宋闵浩扯住南太铉的衣袖拉住他，不让他继续往前走。  
姜胜允离开后，宋闵浩不得已把自己瞒着南太铉干的事都一五一十地坦白。惹得南太铉的脸臭了一晚上，吃晚饭时一声也不吭。  
“拜托，你就原谅我这一次，我也都是为了你着想啊。太铉，原谅我啦。”  
等了十五秒前面的人还是没出声。  
“嗯……原谅你了。”不原谅他还能怎样，如果要看他一个大男人整天像小孩子一样撒娇哀求，还挺烦的。  
宋闵浩欢呼，仍扯着南太铉的衣袖，摇晃对方的手臂。  
“那个……我这件衣服贵，你别扯……”  
“噢，好好好，你说怎样就怎样。那，拥抱总可以吧？”  
………………  
看在我喜欢你的份上，“……可以。”  
宋闵浩的双臂立刻环住南太铉的腰。

宋闵浩原本提议南太铉今晚去他的公寓过夜，南太铉说明早要上日语课，就算了。于是宋闵浩陪南太铉走回宿舍。  
“怎么课程那么多。而且干嘛突然要学日语？你要去日本？”  
“不是……只是想学而已，反正没有什么坏处，不要问那么多了。明晚一起吃饭？”  
“呃，我明天下午和晚上都要打工，没时间……”  
“还好意思说我。累不累？”  
“啊不累的不累的。我自愿要求加工时的。”  
“……加工时干嘛？”  
“想多赚点钱。”  
“你很缺钱吗？呵，鬼才信。”  
“哎呀趁出国前多赚点钱，去那边才有钱花。”  
“这个理由很可疑。”  
“……真的。”  
南太铉挥了挥手，说：“不管你了，别累坏自己就行。”  
“哎呀我会照顾好我的身体的！要是身体不好，对你也不好啊。”  
南太铉没弄懂宋闵浩什么意思，一脸不解地看着他。  
宋闵浩笑了笑，坏坏地说：“就是，床上那事……”  
“……宋闵浩！！！！！！！”

南太铉擦着头发走出浴室时，正好简讯提示音响起，宋闵浩说他已经回到公寓了，让南太铉不要担心、早点睡觉。他回复了一个晚安，然后手机屏幕的灯光熄灭。今晚舍友都不回来，南太铉关掉天花板上的大灯，打开书桌上的台灯。  
安静，暗光，一个人。适合思考。  
他把脖子上的毛巾扯下挂在椅子上，拿起角落里自己的吉他，拨动琴弦。他承认自己十分喜欢手指摩擦琴弦而产生的特别的酥麻感，也不得不承认自己低头弹琴的样子似乎挺帅的（想到这里还小声地笑了笑），然后也否认不了自己想要在别人面前展现自己才华的事实。身边的很多同学都组了乐队，看他们都玩得挺开心的。在遇到宋闵浩之前，也有过乐队想把南太铉招进去，但他觉得乐队的风格好像与自己不太合适，便拒绝了。这次似乎是个好机会，自己和姜胜允好像能够合作得来，对方看起来也挺可靠的，再加上T大音乐社社长这样的质量认证……好像一切都挺不错的。  
而且，如果要经常住宋闵浩那儿，除了要频繁往来以外，也没什么不好的。不对，想到开学了还能够和宋闵浩睡一块，南太铉还在心中偷偷窃喜。

三天后，南太铉拨通姜胜允的电话，说：“嗯，算上我一个吧。”  
然后南太铉就算是加入姜胜允的乐队了。下课了提起琴箱搭上地铁赶去练习室，把自己的东西往宋闵浩公寓里搬。  
过了一阵子，即使晚上不需要排练，他也会在宋闵浩公寓里留宿——“你看你看，少了我就睡不着了，是吧？”“……你别太自恋。”然后在心里悄悄承认，身旁没有他就真的睡不好了。  
如果南太铉晚上不用排练，就做饭等宋闵浩回来——“噗，都叫你以后别做饭啦，根本不能吃的。”“……我在努力学。”“可是真的不好吃……”“那你就别吃了。”“不要，难吃我也吃。”  
当然，宋闵浩还是更喜欢晚上十一点去练习室接南太铉——毕竟南太铉做的饭……还是难以下咽。

宋闵浩坐在沙发上盯着前方的南太铉，乐队现在正在演奏The Stone Roses的《I Am the Resurrection》，宋闵浩跟着歌曲打起节奏来。最后一个音落下、歌曲结束后，姜胜允和所有成员说了一些需要改进的地方，然后南太铉收起吉他，和其他人道别后拉起宋闵浩走出练习室。  
宋闵浩递过水瓶，接过南太铉手上的琴箱，说：“你们乐队的名字，定下了没？”南太铉之前有提过乐队还没有名字，就一直“胜允哥的乐队”那样称呼。  
“呃，暂时叫做Gin in Teacups，简称Geneva，杜松子酒，也就是指Gin。”  
“……好奇怪。谁取的？”  
“我们一起。胜允哥的iPod随机播放，播到Babyshambles的《Albion》，里面有句歌词就是gin in teacups，记得吗？然后大家都觉得挺特别的，就暂时定下了。”南太铉扭紧瓶盖，“我今天弹得还行么？你觉得怎样？”  
“前半段很好，到后面节奏有些不稳，五分多钟左右开始？不过这首歌确实不容易，我觉得你们乐队做得很不错了。”  
南太铉低头摸了摸手指，说：“嗯，这首歌确实好难。练了几天，手指很疼，到后半段实在是太疼，然后节奏就有些乱了。”  
“怎么这几天手指疼都不和我说呢？”宋闵浩抓过南太铉的左手，看到指腹上因为压弦而留下的红印，心疼地揉了揉，“要是磨出血怎么办？叫我照顾好自己身体，你就不在乎自己的身体了？”  
“也不是没磨出血过……别担心了，没事的。”  
“怎么没事？以后手指不好看了，我就不喜欢了！”  
“我的手指又不是给你看的……不喜欢，那就不喜欢呗？”  
“算了，觉得你太可爱，稍微容忍一下你不好看的手指。反正只要是南太铉，怎样我都喜欢。”  
南太铉送上一个白眼，心想身旁这人能不能一秒钟不调情。

两个人走入略昏暗的小巷，公寓就在巷尾。  
“明晚睡我这儿吗？”宋闵浩问。  
“早上有日语课，所以，明晚我回宿舍睡。”  
“后天是我生日啊。”宋闵浩停下脚步，看着南太铉，“还想21岁的的第一秒就和你在一起，看来不行了，算了。你的日语课好烦，什么时候能结束？”  
“呃，这是最后一节课了。”  
“……为什么正好碰上我的生日啊，好烦。那后天下午呢？”  
“我妈让我回家一趟……反正那天晚上我会陪你的，你放心。白天你就回家陪家人吃饭吧，不要整天只想到我行不？”  
“好吧。”看来也只能这样了，“还以为一大早就能收到你送的生日礼物，看来不行了。”  
“生日礼物啊……抱歉，晚上才能给你了。”南太铉忽然把宋闵浩抵在旁边的墙上，靠上去吻住对方的唇，“这个，当做……安慰奖吧。”然后笑了一声，转身往前走。  
“呀，我发现你特别喜欢在路灯下突然袭击。”宋闵浩几秒后才缓过来。  
“哦。”  
“这个当安慰奖也太……我要更大的！”宋闵浩不满地嚷着。  
南太铉转过头，一脸认真地：“我告诉你，不准在小巷里乱来，我认真的。而且我好累，没精力做那事。过几天再做。”  
“……好吧。”心思总是那么轻易地全部被对方看穿。  
宋闵浩追上南太铉。

★

“马上就下地铁了，还有一站。”  
宋闵浩低头盯着屏幕上南太铉五分钟前传来的简讯，在地铁站口徘徊。  
有人轻拍了自己的背，宋闵浩一回头发现是南太铉，手里还提着方形纸盒。  
“哎，生日快乐。怎么跑到这里来，我以为你在家里等我。”南太铉嫌“公寓”这个的称呼既冷冰冰又麻烦（即使只是两个字都嫌麻烦，哎），干脆直接把它称为“家”‘。  
“等不及见你了嘛。”开口第一句仍旧肉麻得要命，宋闵浩指了指方形的纸盒，“那是什么，给我的蛋糕吗？”  
对方点点头。  
“好想知道是什么样子的。那赶紧回去吧，我把晚餐都弄好了。”

南太铉一脸不情愿地（被逼着）唱完生日歌，歪着头问吹灭蜡烛的宋闵浩：“可以切蛋糕了吧？”  
“嗯嗯，”宋闵浩拿过刀，切下的前一秒还在犹豫，“不过，这么好看的蛋糕，都舍不得吃了诶……”将蛋糕分块装盘，递给南太铉。  
“没事，以后想看就做给你。”  
“……得了，你这小子会做蛋糕？”  
“拜托，”南太铉生气地沾了点奶油抹到宋闵浩额头上，“这个蛋糕是我做的好吗？！‘MINO’和‘1993/03/30’都是我自己裱上去的。”  
“啊？你会做蛋糕了？真的？”见南太铉一脸认真，好像是真的，宋闵浩直接摆出委屈状，“对不起，我真的没想到啊……很好吃也很好看，像你一样，嘿嘿嘿。什么时候学的？”  
“每个周六早上，有时候周日也要。从这个学期的第一周开始。”  
“不是上日语课么？”  
“没，去一个朋友家学做蛋糕了，周末身上的女士香水味就是这样来的。没想到你居然没怀疑我，哈哈哈。”  
“…………”  
“哈哈，蠢蛋。”  
做饭超难吃的南太铉居然为了宋闵浩而去学做蛋糕。  
“真的谢谢你，很好吃，真的。我也很感动，谢谢。”  
南太铉看到自己终于能做出不受宋闵浩嘲讽的食物，开始得意起来：“噢，没什么的，你开心就好。毕竟生日嘛，生日快乐。”  
“唯一的不足就是……蛋糕做得有点大了。”

宋闵浩将剩下的蛋糕装回纸盒，给绳子打好结，放入冰箱。他走回卧室，看到南太铉坐在地上看着书。见到宋闵浩走进来，南太铉放下书，起身。  
“我的生日礼物就是太铉做的蛋糕了，是吗？挺好的，我很开心，毕竟你这小子终于会做点能吃的东西了。”  
“不，那只是第一个礼物，还有第二个，第三个。”  
“啊，什么？”明明只看到南太铉提着个蛋糕来的。  
南太铉走近宋闵浩。  
“第二个礼物，我文了个文身。”  
“文了什么？”  
南太铉开始解开第一颗扣子，说：“N-A-M-S-O-N-G，‘NAMSONG’，在背上。只有脱了衣服才能看到，只有做爱时才能看到，只有你才能看到。”  
南太铉更靠近宋闵浩，四目相对，宋闵浩屏息。  
“然后，接下来的一整个晚上，都是礼物。”  
斜过头，不带任何犹豫地吻了上去。

 


	9. Chapter 9

南太铉瘫软在床上，衬衫的扣子已被全部解开地搭在身上，掩盖不了下方因快感而开始泛起桃红色的身体。他头微微往后仰，左手紧抓着床单，嘴难以闭合，发出不断的呻吟。

“混蛋……不要再这样……”右手不带力气地覆在恋人短而略刺手的黑发上。

结束两人舌头长时间的纠缠，双唇下移，先是对方细长的脖颈，再到白皙的锁骨处，在那颗痣上来回舔舐。刚才热吻时顺带单手解开了衬衫所有的扣子，这使得一只手能够方便地触碰到对方皮肤的炽热，吻也能够轻松地印在对方的身体上。另一只手则是隔着牛仔裤的布料、配合适中的力道揉捏对方的下体。宋闵浩的嘴唇在胸膛和小腹来回游移，持续许久，却突然停止。

感受到腹部上火热亲吻的戛然而止，南太铉不解地问对方：“怎么了？……”难道他挑起欲火后就不愿负责了么？

宋闵浩舔了舔嘴唇，支起身子下床，笑着说：“想到了点有趣的，你等我一会儿。”然后南太铉看到两颊还泛着粉红的他转身走出卧室，不解。

半分钟后，他看到宋闵浩端着不久前放入冰箱的蛋糕回来。宋闵浩伸出手指沾了沾奶油，手指伸入嘴中尝了尝甜腻的奶油味。

“到底要干什么？”

“久等了。”宋闵浩爬上床，跪坐在南太铉身上，将手上的蛋糕放在旁边，“来玩点好玩的。”然后撬开南太铉的嘴，将自己嘴内的甜味传给对方。

宋闵浩扯下挂在南太铉身上薄薄的衬衫，随意地将它往地上一扔，“不然待会会被弄脏的”，他说，再俯下身给予南太铉一个轻吻。

南太铉仍不知道宋闵浩接下来要干什么，只希望他能尽快满足自己欲望的需求。

然后他看到宋闵浩抹了点奶油，再把奶油抹到自己胸前的两点上。

“啊……”奶油携带的冰凉与自身的炽热形成鲜明对比。乳头被奶油覆上的瞬间产生的奇特快感牵出南太铉细细的呻吟。

“安静点噢，还没完呢。”宋闵浩继续将更多的奶油抹上。

“宋闵浩，你……不要玩这种嘛……”

“不能浪费太铉做的蛋糕嘛。”抬头望见双眼朦胧的南太铉，宋闵浩笑了笑，“这样就受不了了吗？”

“我能不能受得了……混蛋……不是你最知道么……”

宋闵浩轻笑了一声，说我知道，然后停下了动作。

南太铉长长地舒了一口气，心想宋闵浩终于打算停止这恼人的游戏了。下一秒却感觉到一只手在解开自己的腰带，还有裤子的扣子，接着拉下裤链。宋闵浩用未沾有奶油的手扯下南太铉的牛仔裤，温柔地望着只穿着内裤的南太铉，在对方的鼓起处揉捏。

“宋闵浩……不……不要……”预感到了宋闵浩下一步的行动。

“光是上面还不够呢，下面也要啊。”一只手扯下南太铉身上最后一块布料，另一只手伸向一旁的蛋糕，沾上奶油，望了望南太铉挺立的阴茎，“这才刚开始呢，要忍住哦。”然后将奶油抹上南太铉的龟头，致使此刻敏感的南太铉身体一颤。宋闵浩将更多的奶油一点一点抹上南太铉的龟头，奶油的温度和宋闵浩手指时不时的摩擦的刺激开始带来快感，南太铉享受在其中，双眼闭合，嘴唇微张，发出微微的呻吟。

宋闵浩将手上剩余的奶油抹在南太铉樱桃红的嘴唇上，附身舔净，再舔了舔手指上残余的奶油，说：“太铉身体那么烫，奶油都要化了呢，我们抓紧时间吧。”为了不让床单弄脏，他把剩余的蛋糕放在床头柜上。哎，有什么用嘛，反正过了今夜，床单肯定会脏的。

俯下身，宋闵浩伸出舌头舔舐南太铉胸前被白色的奶油覆盖的两点。他的舌头一直非常灵活，总能不留任何间隙地探入南太铉欲望深处，牵扯出南太铉更多的渴望。两人接吻时或宋闵浩给南太铉口交时，南太铉就已感受到。

“啊……宋……”声音断断续续的，柔软的腰开始不安分地扭动，双手时而抓着床单，时而隔着布料来回抚摸着宋闵浩的手臂与肩膀，或环住宋闵浩的后颈，将他与自己缠得更紧密。

“嗯，奶油很甜呢，太铉的乳头也很甜。不过，奶油软软的，太铉的乳头很硬了呢。”

“啊嗯……混蛋……舔那么久干什么……嗯哼……”

“舔干净了才不浪费嘛。”说完宋闵浩轻咬了一下，灵活的舌继续在已变得坚硬的乳头附近画圈打转，使得南太铉身体一颤。宋闵浩舔净了这一边的奶油便舔另一边，他有意拖住时间，不愿触碰南太铉的下身。

痒，南太铉只觉得身体太痒，可宋闵浩恶意不帮助他止痒。南太铉主动将身体向上顶了顶，阴茎前端触碰到宋闵浩的腹部。来回的摩擦增加了快感，体内的痒得不到解决的感觉却也更为强烈。

察觉到自己的小腹沾上了南太铉龟头上的奶油，原本低头忙着舔舐南太铉乳头的宋闵浩抬起头来，看到头发凌乱地贴在前额上的南太铉，说：“嗯，马上来了。”

然后宋闵浩一手握住南太铉的阴茎，伸出舌头慢速舔舐前端的奶油。

分身被握住时南太铉身体一抖，龟头被宋闵浩湿润的舌头触碰时则爽得他发不出声音，缓过来后才开始发出一声声细细的呻吟。

“嗯………啊呃……别舔……含进去……啊嗯……”南太铉拱了拱身子，想要将自己将阴茎送入宋闵浩口中被对方含住。但宋闵浩托住南太铉的阴茎，一直不让它进入到自己口中，继续舔舐。

南太铉受不了，手干脆往下面伸。

“太铉安分一点嘛。”看到南太铉似乎想握住阴茎自行解决，宋闵浩抓住他的手腕。

“嗯……那你……就不要继续这样……了啊…让我进去……”

接着来回舔舐十几下，宋闵浩看着湿润的龟头，用指甲刮了刮渗水的马眼，南太铉下身一颤，然后宋闵浩低头把南太铉的阴茎含入嘴中。

“啊——”阴茎被对方口腔内的火热包围，南太铉因为这突然的刺激而惊叫，接着，乳白色的液体喷射入宋闵浩口中。

这么快就射精了？宋闵浩皱着眉头心想。

即使是在高潮中也不能放过。宋闵浩的口腔内壁摩擦着南太铉正在射精的阴茎，这无疑对此刻正处于快感顶峰的南太铉来说又是一分刺激。

爽得甚至眼泪溢出，南太铉哑哑地喊着不要，手却搭在宋闵浩的黑发上，努力地将他的头摁向自己的下身。

高潮过后的阴茎仍停留在宋闵浩嘴中，口腔没能给大量的精液留下足够的空间。精液溢出，滴落在床单上，形成深色的污渍。宋闵浩感觉口内的物体变软了，便一手握住根部开始前后抽送，另一只手还不忘大力揉捏旁边的两个肉球。

高潮刚结束不久便迎来新一番的刺激。

“嗯……啊……再快一点……”

宋闵浩听话地加快了速度，时不时调皮地用舌头舔一舔。

“呃嗯……别舔了……痒……啊嗯……好爽……”

痒？爽？于是宋闵浩的舌头更加频繁地触碰到南太铉的阴茎。

“天…太爽了……你好棒……”

宋闵浩原本揉捏两个肉球的手向后面探去，寻到了南太铉早已湿润的后穴，手指在穴口摩擦，用指甲轻刮。

“啊——”南太铉身体向上一拱，敏感的穴口处突然产生的摩擦感使他险些再次射精。

嘴内仍含着南太铉的阴茎，宋闵浩伸入一根手指。

最近两个人都有些忙，南太铉在忙乐队的事，宋闵浩在忙着打工和下学期出国的事。虽然南太铉几乎天天往宋闵浩公寓跑，但两人已经七天未做爱。空虚了一个星期的后穴突然得到了恋人给予的满足，南太铉爽得扭了扭腰。

一个星期没做就这么紧了？一根手指就已经开始爽了？宋闵浩皱着眉头努力插入第二根手指，摩擦过穴内那一敏感点，南太铉娇喘了一声。

穴内已泛滥成灾，宋闵浩见状插入第三根手指。体内的空虚感一点点被驱除，南太铉晃了晃身子，说：“动一动……啊嗯……动一动嘛……”尾音还带着一丝撒娇。

边帮对方口交边用手指抽插对方的后穴有点儿累。宋闵浩将口内疲软过后再次挺立的阴茎吐出，还不忘亲了亲前端，然后手指开始快速地在南太铉后穴抽插。

“啊啊啊啊——”

“啊……嗯哼……好爽……”

“受不了了……啊……”

宋闵浩满意地看着液体不断从里涌出的泛着水光的穴口，仿佛在看着自己的杰作，然后更加快了速度，时不时手指一弯磨过那一点。

几十次的抽插后，宋闵浩感觉到小穴在不断收缩，他的手指被穴内的肉死死地紧紧地包围。

是射精的时候了。

南太铉身子一僵，停止了呻吟，下一秒阴茎前端便喷射出精液，胡乱地喷洒在宋闵浩脸上，使得他的脸上满是一道道乳白色的纹路。精液有的流入宋闵浩嘴中，有的顺着宋闵浩的脖子流入白衬衫内。

宋闵浩舔掉嘴角的液体，下咽。他将手指从南太铉穴内抽出，迅速地解开自己的衬衫和腰带，拉下裤链。

短时间内两次高潮后整个人迷迷糊糊的南太铉半睁着眼，看到对方深灰色内裤中央巨大的鼓起。

宋闵浩扯下内裤，涨红的阴茎挺立着直指向南太铉。看到这一幕的南太铉回想起之前的每一次爽快性爱，每一次宋闵浩的肉棒在自己体内的抽插，每一声自己因为宋闵浩而发出的娇喘。明显感受到自己的后穴又更湿润，南太铉身体向上顶了顶，高潮后软塌塌的阴茎在宋闵浩粗糙的皮肤上摩擦。

“嗯啊……好舒服……这样好舒服……”饥渴到这样的摩擦都能舒服了诶？

宋闵浩俯下身，与南太铉接吻。两个人的舌头没有任何技巧地胡乱纠缠着，南太铉尝到了对方传来的精液的味道。

舌头抽出，还牵出一丝银丝，宋闵浩坏笑着说：“太铉爽完了，我还没爽呢，今天明明是我的生日呀。”他下了床，站在床边，拉起瘫软在床上南太铉，“现在轮到我了，嗯？”宋闵浩挑起南太铉的下巴，视线对上南太铉水汪汪的无辜的双眼。他手指擦过南太铉的嘴唇，南太铉轻舔。

“你知道要怎么做的。”

南太铉乖乖地点了点头，然后托住宋闵浩那根青筋突起的巨大，触碰的瞬间他看到宋闵浩一颤。侧过头，南太铉开始舔舐两个肉球，沿着青筋，从根部一点一点舔至顶端。舌头在马眼附近调皮地打转。这般瘙痒使得宋闵浩难以站稳，爽得双腿开始发抖，嘴上发出低沉的喘息与呻吟。火热的阴茎开始在南太铉嘴内抽插，南太铉不忘用手揉捏两个小肉球。他的口交技巧略显青涩，没有宋闵浩的好，有时候一个不小心，牙齿触碰到嘴内的巨大。虽然会有疼痛，但这之外也有轻微的快感，反正宋闵浩觉得很爽。

宋闵浩并不想把精液射在南太铉嘴内，想看到的是对方紧致的后穴填满他乳白色的爱液的样子。于是他从南太铉口内抽出阴茎，将还未反应过来的对方推倒在床上。

看到宋闵浩如饥渴的野兽般重新爬上床，南太铉张开了双腿，让他跪坐在自己双腿之间，再把腿搭在他身体的两侧。

宋闵浩伸出手指在南太铉水润的穴口轻刮，嗯，很湿。穴内粉红的嫩肉好像也在呼唤着他的巨大的进入。这样的景致是很美，宋闵浩盯着南太铉流着水的小穴，心想。

见宋闵浩一直没有要进来的意思，他的手指还不停地在穴口轻刮，南太铉扭了扭臀部，艰难地说：“啊嗯……闵浩……进来……嗯哼……求你了……”

宋闵浩握住阴茎，前端抵在穴口，摩擦，沾上从穴内溢出的液体，轻轻往前顶了顶，却又不让阴茎进入，他坏坏地问：“什么进去，嗯？”

“你的肉棒……大肉棒……进来……拜托……”南太铉难受得都快哭了，“不要再玩了……”

“哎，真是拿你没办法。”

下一秒宋闵浩使力一顶，阴茎直接顶入穴内深处。

“啊——”，感觉到自己穴内的空虚突然被填满，南太铉舒服地发出一声绵长的呻吟，身子一拱，小穴紧缩，穴肉死死地缠住宋闵浩的阴茎。

这么紧？一周没做的宋闵浩不适应这突然袭来的紧致，咬了咬牙，防止自己夹射。等到小穴的收缩缓下来后，他才开始缓慢地抽插。整根阴茎完全进入，然后抽出，只留下龟头在穴口，再缓慢插入。

“太慢了……唔……太慢了……”这样的速度完全没办法满足自己，“快一点……嗯……”

宋闵浩加快了抽插的速度，时不时磨过敏感点，引得南太铉惊叫。

“哼……怎么今天这么紧，知道我多用力么……嗯……”宋闵浩边喘息边说，身子一顶，用力戳中那一敏感点，引得穴内再次急剧收缩。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”南太铉全身颤抖，“好爽……继续戳那里……不要停……嗯……”

宋闵浩闷哼一声，继续大力抽插，听话地屡次直戳南太铉的前列腺，还不忘伸出一只手握住南太铉勃起的阴茎上下摩擦，时不时抠弄已经早已渗出液体的马眼，前后的双重刺激使得南太铉的呻吟声更为高亢。

“哈……怎么这么粗……啊哈……嗯……”

“慢一点……嗯……太快了……你好硬……”

“啊嗯……真的好爽……啊……又戳到那里……太爽了……”

听着南太铉失去理智的淫叫，宋闵浩的兽性更为强烈，原本已经足够粗的阴茎好似再次胀大，抽插的速度也变得更快，不怀好意地总往敏感点戳去。剧烈运动使完全赤裸的两人身上沾着汗水，南太铉半睁着眼迷糊地仰视在他上方的宋闵浩，小麦色的额头、双颊、脖颈、锁骨、手臂、胸膛、腹部、抽出的瞬间可以看到的阴茎，全都挂着汗珠。还有他在做爱时一脸的满足。

天，他太性感了。

此刻自己也太爽了。

甚至，脑内闪过想和对方余生都在性爱之中沉沦的疯狂想法，从黎明到黄昏，来一杯冰镇烈酒，紧接着是两人彻夜的狂欢。他想让宋闵浩完全占有他，也想完全占有宋闵浩。

房间里满是交合处的水声、宋闵浩低沉的喘息以及自己不断的呻吟，视觉、听觉、感觉的全面刺激使南太铉即将到达顶峰。

南太铉哑哑地喊着：“……不行……嗯……我要射了……”听到这里宋闵浩继续保持着速度大力抽插。

“啊——”

然后，仿佛是突然按下了暂停键，南太铉的呻吟声戛然而止，宋闵浩的阴茎也因穴肉把自己缠得太紧而难以移动，被死死困在窄小的穴内。

噗嗤一声，南太铉的阴茎胡乱喷射出大量黏稠的乳白色精液，全都射在宋闵浩身体上。他的腹部、阴毛、大腿。

南太铉张大了嘴喘着气，这已经是自己今夜的第三次高潮了。

但宋闵浩仍未迎来第一次射精。

待对方的高潮退去，宋闵浩吃力地重新开始抽插南太铉，整个床都在抖。南太铉高潮后变得更沙哑的呻吟好像更为性感，如催情剂一般促使宋闵浩一次次直抵对方深穴的最深处。

前一次高潮刚过去不久就要迎来新一轮进攻，南太铉的后穴也很配合地再次紧缩，穴肉紧咬对方的阴茎，似乎在要求它赶紧射精。最后南太铉感觉自己体内的巨大突然停下，然后它一个颤抖，后穴立刻被滚烫的精液填满。

宋闵浩终于也射精了。

宋闵浩将阴茎从穴内抽出，里头的精液涌出。他趴在南太铉身上，无力地喘着气。抚摸着南太铉同样被汗水弄得湿淋淋的身体，他在南太铉耳边轻声说：“嗯……好舒服。”说完还咬了咬对方的耳垂。

要怎么说现在两个人的姿势呢？

乳头互相摩擦对方的胸膛，两个人软软的阴茎相抵着，宋闵浩的头搭在南太铉的肩上，刺刺的头发时不时摩擦过南太铉柔嫩的皮肤，他的手在南太铉的身上爱抚，有时伸到背后去抚摸南太铉背上“NAMSONG”文身，手指在上面来回摩擦，他还咬了咬南太铉的耳垂，再加上刚才在南太铉耳边那声性感的低音。

南太铉感觉到宋闵浩的阴茎，好像又硬了。

自己的，也是。

南太铉的头蹭了蹭宋闵浩，故意用下身顶了顶宋闵浩，说：“那个……好久没69了。”

“嗯，我也是这样想的。”

然后宋闵浩迅速起身。

 

南太铉不知道自己今晚还能不能射出来。

说是玩69，但自己含住宋闵浩的阴茎没多久，就已经被舔得无力帮对方口交。他无奈地吐出口内的巨物，握住，然后趴在宋闵浩身上身体一起一伏，配合着轻声呻吟。

“嗯……那个……啊哈……你慢点……”

宋闵浩当作没听到一般，舌头灵活地在混合着精液与肠液的穴内运动，它如桥梁一般将混合液体送至宋闵浩口中，再顺着喉咙滑入宋闵浩体内。

一直是对方让自己爽也不太好。南太铉艰难地揉捏着宋闵浩阴茎旁的两个小肉球，然后将他的阴茎重新塞回自己嘴内，尽力舔舐着湿润的龟头，尝试着帮宋闵浩口交。可是在床事上自己并不是宋闵浩的对手，宋闵浩的舌头在深入他的穴内同时，手还握住前端南太铉的阴茎快速地上下摩擦，时而使用指甲刮过粗糙的茎壁，使得身上的南太铉不安地扭动。自己爽不爽似乎无所谓了，看到南太铉此刻无力地趴在自己身上、享受着他带来的愉悦的模样，宋闵浩觉得也足够了。

南太铉坚持没多久便选择了放弃，第二次将宋闵浩的巨大吐出，他趴在对方身上只能喘着气。

不够，即使宋闵浩的舌头再灵活，也不够。想再次被填满。

“哈……嗯……别口了好不……用你的……嗯哼……肉棒……进来……嗯……”

宋闵浩停下嘴上的动作，问：“真的？不是说要玩69的吗？”

“不……只是我高潮……还不够啊……想要看闵浩……为我射的样子……嗯……”

“想要看闵浩为我射的样子”——对于宋闵浩来说又是一剂催情药。

他急忙从南太铉身下挪出，看着南太铉趴在床上无助的样子，白里透红的皮肤上印着一个个吻痕，背部上见证着两个人的恋情的文身，屁股的两坨弹性良好的软肉，中间在等待着填充的小穴。

他想世界上可能不会再有这样能将可爱与魅惑完美融合的人，像处子般纯真青涩经不起挑逗，同时又淫荡地渴求自己原始的欲望得到最大的满足。宋闵浩咽了咽口水，下身的勃起提示他需要进行下一步行动。

“啊——”

后入。

没有像之前那样缓慢加速，宋闵浩抵入最深处后便开始快速地前后抽插，力度最大。南太铉双手紧抓着枕头，爽得眼泪无法控制的地流下，一直张着嘴呻吟导致口水打湿了枕头。

刚才自己的后穴已被宋闵浩舔得逼近顶峰，现在对方巨大的塞入加快了高潮的到来。所以宋闵浩插入没过多久，南太铉一个抽搐，再次射精。

这是南太铉今晚的第四次射精了，他整个人没有任何力气，大概不会有第五次射精的到来。再射的话，出来的应该会是那个脏脏的液体。

宋闵浩却没有停下来的意思。他拍了拍南太铉的屁股，扶住对方的下半身，皱眉咬牙继续在南太铉体内抽插——即使是南太铉高潮时后穴大力收缩的时刻。

“哈……既然太铉……要看我为你射精的样子……我就不客气地坚持到最后……嗯哼……”

宋闵浩惊叹南太铉的后穴太过于舒服，带来精神与身体上的极致享受，好似毒品一般，尝过一次后便想连续不断地使用。要不是南太铉受不了，宋闵浩可能会一直持续抽插，让这场性爱直至自己射不出为止。

快感凝聚到一块儿，宋闵浩知道自己要射了。

他大力将南太铉翻过身，让南太铉正对着他，然后看到南太铉痴迷地在望着自己。

对于宋闵浩来说，南太铉的存在本身就是一剂足够猛的春药。

射精的前一秒，宋闵浩将阴茎快速从穴内抽出，对着南太铉。下一秒，阴茎喷射出精液。南太铉看着那不受控制地喷溅液体的肉棒，还有仰头闭眼喘息的宋闵浩，感觉到滚烫的精液喷在了自己的身体上，他满足地露出一抹微笑。

待最后一滴精液射出后，宋闵浩低头看着一脸满足的南太铉，还有他那沾满自己精液的小腹，笑着说：“你说要看我为你射的样子，我就给你看了。”言毕用手指沾了点精液，舔，趴在南太铉身上，接吻，两人嘴里都是宋闵浩精液的腥味。

无声几分钟后，宋闵浩揉了揉南太铉被汗水打湿的头发，问：“要不要去洗澡？”

“先睡一会儿嘛，现在好累。”南太铉笑着回答。

“好吧，先睡一会儿，我也累死了，呼。”

“……洗澡的时候，你不要乱来，我……今晚射不出了。”

“但是我还能射出噢！”宋闵浩突然精神起来。

“宋闵浩！”南太铉伸手掐了掐宋闵浩屁股。

“知道了知道了。你说什么就是什么。”

说完对着南太铉脖子亲了亲。

“我做的蛋糕，被你浪费了……”南太铉不满地抱怨。

“哪里浪费了，这叫奶油的妙用。”宋闵浩顿了顿，“但是，奶油没有你好吃。”

 

★

 

宋闵浩一睁眼，便看到隔着十公分的南太铉熟睡的模样。

阳光从他背后洒进来，穿过他棕褐色的头发，给每一根柔软的发丝镀一层金边。平时经常因为不开心而皱起的八字眉此刻放松舒展，浓密的睫毛时不时颤动，呼吸均匀规律，小小的嘴即使是熟睡时也可爱地嘟着诱惑宋闵浩亲上去，被子下白嫩的身体完全赤裸着，细直的双腿搭在宋闵浩身上， 沐浴乳留下的奶香味以南太铉为中心向四周散发。

宋闵浩没敢碰南太铉，努力抑制了想要在对方的红唇上印上一个吻的冲动。他此刻不想去考虑未来的事，什么留学，英国，三年，异地恋，等待，全部都不想。他只想永远在温度适宜的被窝里注视着南太铉，用眼睛记录南太铉每一次睫毛的颤抖，偶尔微微皱起然后迅速舒展的眉毛，突然弯起的嘴角，然后去揣测对方在做着怎样的梦。梦到小怪兽了吗，或者是梦到喜欢的五花肉了？嗨，有没有梦到我呀。

这样一个安静的、不顶嘴的、没有任何行动的、卸下所有防备的、像纯牛奶一样的南太铉，好可爱。

宋闵浩就这样痴痴地盯着南太铉，直到他迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼。

“呃？！”刚醒来就对上恋人的双眸，南太铉吓了一跳，“你什么时候起的？一直在看我？看了多久？”

宋闵浩愣了愣，然后他的手抚上南太铉的脸颊，说：“我怎么知道，看着你哪里还有心思去在乎时间。”

“混蛋，不要一大早就调情。”南太铉踢了一脚宋闵浩，导致宋闵浩在心里大喊，唉，那个小动作超多的南太铉苏醒了。

“哎呀，不逗你了。你有听Miguel的新歌《Coffee》吗？”

“有……怎么，一大早聊音乐？不太像你啊宋闵浩。”

“不是，只是觉得里面的歌词很像在说我们。'I don't wanna wake you, I just wanna watch you sleep... I've never felt comfortable like this.'”宋闵浩的手指抚摸着南太铉的眉毛，“我不想叫醒你，只想看着你沉睡。从来没有哪一刻比得上此时舒适。刚才你熟睡的样子，真的很可爱。”

“哦，你看你，还是在调情。”

宋闵浩没理会他，继续说：“还有，你知道歌词里那句'Sweet dreams turn into coffee in the morning'里的'coffee'是什么意思吗？”

“不知道，是什么意思？”

“'Coffee'，在里面是指'fucking'噢，”他的手指停留在南太铉眼角，身子凑上前，在南太铉耳边缓缓地说，“这么好的早晨，我们，coffee，来一杯？”

 

 

南太铉睁眼的一瞬间，可爱全数消散，细长的双眼里散发着满是他自己不知道有多迷人的诱惑。

宋闵浩承认，那一刻，他就想干一些坏事了。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
